


Prove It

by Maiden_of_Flames



Series: Inverse Arcanas [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Time, Fluff, Manipulation, Masturbation, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Flames/pseuds/Maiden_of_Flames
Summary: Yui Narukami didn't think her crush on Adachi would ever go anywhere. After going to the summer festival alone, things turn out much more differently than she anticipated.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Series: Inverse Arcanas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162784
Comments: 38
Kudos: 49





	1. The Summer Festival

**8/21/11**

Yui laid on her futon, staring at the ceiling in silence. She had to admit that she was a little disappointed at the boys’ decision to “pair-up” at the summer festival yesterday. It might have been fun if there was actual pairing involved; instead, it was somehow Teddie who took all four girls around the festival. She had to wonder if that decision was even agreed on when the guys were talking. Not to say it wasn’t fun; on the contrary, it was a day she would always remember fondly. Even still, they may as well have stayed in a big group the entire time. 

...Although, if there was one person she wanted to pair up with in “that” sense, it wouldn’t be someone from the Investigation Team. Rise always teased her about having a crush on Yosuke. It was true, she did have a crush on someone, but it wasn’t him. She just let Rise believe it to save the headache of her underclassman scouring the town to find out who it could be. If somehow she did find out who it was, there would be problems...scratch that, there would be _several_ problems. 

She didn’t know exactly when her crush on Adachi - her uncle’s 27 year old co-worker - had started. Though she only acknowledged it a few weeks ago when she noticed how her behavior around him started to change. Like a textbook teenager having a crush, she couldn’t hold eye contact with him for too long anymore, and whenever he complimented her cooking, a shade of pink would always rise to her face. 

At this rate, Yui wasn’t sure how long she could hold back. It was strange though. She’s had crushes before. Yet, she could always keep her poker face relatively well around them. That’s how she knew this was no ordinary crush. In fact, maybe calling it that would be an understatement. With Adachi, she felt she didn’t have to play therapist with him like she did with almost everyone else. She felt that she could talk to him openly, especially about the fact that she is much more pessimistic than she lets on. For the sake of being the leader of the Investigation Team, she had to be the optimist; as a result, it was difficult to show this side of her to them. In time, she came to realize that she cared for Adachi just as much as her school friends, maybe even more.

The worst part was she didn’t feel weird about having feelings for a man 10 years older than her. If she could convince herself that the age gap was unacceptable, then maybe it would be easier to get over it. Of course, that wasn’t working at all as her feelings would always come back full force whenever she saw him. She internally groaned at the situation she was stuck in. That’s it. She needed to get out for a bit. _That’s right. The summer festival is still open today. Maybe going by myself will help me clear my mind._

Her yukata was folded neatly atop a chair. Luckily, no stains got on it from when Teddie wasn’t being careful with the snacks. The black and white gave it a mature look, while the striking floral patterns added a bit of youthfulness to it. She had to admit, Yukiko chose well. Confirming her decision to go to the festival again, she put her yukata on. Then, she took a comb to straighten out her long, silver hair. Looking in the mirror, she felt satisfied with her appearance before going downstairs to leave.

* * *

Once she finally arrived at the festival, she looked around. There seemed to be more people than there were yesterday, probably because today wasn't a weekday. Maybe it would be a good idea to go make a wish at the shrine first, as most people were lined up at the food or game stalls. Yui walked up to the front of the shrine, putting her hands up to pray. What to wish for...good grades? Nah, she was doing well enough. Money? The Shadows already give her enough money as it is. Finally, she settled on something more personal. 

Answers. 

As in, what to do with these impractical feelings she has for a man who definitely doesn’t see her the same way. Tell someone who she trusts so they can talk her out of it? Force it deep down as best as she can so it doesn’t resurface again? Or maybe…

Her hands flopped down to her sides and she looked at the ground dejected. As if the shrine could give her a message to a prayer like this one. _This was stupid._ Maybe going home and sleeping it off these thoughts could work instead. Before she could take a single step, a familiar voice calling out to her made her heart skip a beat.

“Narukami?”

Turning around slowly, she could only scream, well in her mind, at the person she saw. It was Adachi, who smiled at her kindly. _Why did he have to come here now?!_ She realized she better respond before he thinks her brain short circuited. “O-oh, hello Adachi-san. What are you doing here?”

“Had some free time so I came to see what’s so great about the summer festival.” He motioned to the almost-eaten ikayaki he held in his hand. “...and I also wanted to try out some of the food. You came here alone too, huh?”

“Well I did come here yesterday with my friends. But I wanted to come by myself today,” Yui responded.

Adachi nodded before doing a once over at her appearance. “I get that. Going alone can sometimes be better in my opinion. I gotta say though, it’s different seeing you without your school uniform for once. You look great!”

The teen fought to hide the heat rising to her face. “Um, thank you.” She had to wonder if him coming here was the “message” that the shrine decided to give her. If so, this might be her only chance to be with Adachi in a place like this...just the two of them. She mentally readied herself, knowing that the words that were about to leave her mouth would require some **courage** to say. 

“Adachi-san. Would you like to walk around the festival with me?”

The detective’s eyes widened, and he tilted his head in confusion. “Didn’t you say you wanted to be alone? Wouldn’t I just be a bother?”

She shook her head, maybe a little too profusely. “N-no you could never be a bother. And it’s fine, I’d really enjoy the company. Though, you wanted to be alone as well, so I understand if you don’t want to.”

He seemed to stare at Yui, almost as if to discern something. She felt a rising sense of nervousness within her. Maybe she _was_ too direct. This could be bad. 

However, the tension in the air relaxed as Adachi shrugged his shoulders. “Sure why not. I don’t mind at all.”

Yui had to restrain herself from being too excited at his answer. She went up next to him. Then they began walking beside one another, and Yui couldn’t help but smile a little. She couldn’t get ahead of herself yet. For now though, she could celebrate this small victory.

* * *

At first, it was a little awkward as they both didn’t say much. Slowly, the tension melted away as the night went by. Adachi laughed, but at the same time was genuinely impressed at the sheer amount of festival food that Yui could eat, causing her to pout whenever he commented on it. On the other hand, she watched as he stormed through every game stall with ease. 

“H-huh? You did that in one shot. How?” Yui looked at Adachi with amazement as he held the goldfish in the catcher, a smug expression on his face. Not one of her friends yesterday could manage to catch one. The cheap paper holding the net together would always break from the weight of the water and fish.

“Didn’t I tell you I’m good with my hands?” he replied as the person running the stall bagged the goldfish up and handed it to him. Suddenly, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “To be honest though, I don’t think I could take care of this goldfish. From my crazy work schedule, it might die within a few days.”

“Oh I see. Do you want me to take it then?” Yui asked, eyeing the plastic bag. She really didn’t mind taking the fish, especially with the fact that Adachi was the one who caught it. 

“Was hoping that you’d offer. Thanks, you’re a lifesaver,” he said as he handed the bag over to the teen. She couldn’t help but smile excitedly, looking at the goldfish with sparkles in her eyes. _Definitely going to keep this fish alive for as long as I can._

A bewildered expression made it’s way to Adachi’s face. “Didn’t think I’d see you get so giddy from receiving that goldfish.” 

Yui looked up at him, a little embarrassed at her behavior, before responding quickly. “Oh, I didn’t manage to get one yesterday, and neither did any of my friends. And...it’s a present from you Adachi-san. So, thank you.” 

“Huh, I see. Well whatever makes you happy I guess,” he replied, turning his head away a little.

Then they both noticed that the amount of people was steadily beginning to decrease. All the stalls were beginning to pack up too, and the noise of the crowd was dying down. The sky was also darkening quite fast as well. 

“It is pretty late now, so I think we should get going too,” Adachi said, looking at the groups of people leaving the festival.

Yui was a little sad at the fact that the day was ending, but she nodded in agreement, “Yeah you’re right. I had a lot of fun today Adachi-san. I’ll see you later.” She could only take a few steps before feeling Adachi grab her hand. She turned around, shock filling her expression. The teen could have sworn she saw his face flush a little, but she chalked it up to the lighting from the lanterns nearby. 

He swiftly let go of her hand before explaining himself hurriedly. “Ah-well. I think it’s best if I walk you home. Dojima-san wouldn’t be too pleased to find out I let you go by yourself at this time at night.”

Oh, right. Yui figured he wouldn’t want to get on her uncle’s bad side, as he did numerous times prior. That’s all there was to it.

“That makes sense. I’d appreciate that.” She gave him a smile as they began walking to the exit.

* * *

The walk home was mostly silent. It started drizzling a little, but it wasn’t enough for them to hurry. They were almost there and Yui was scrambling to find something to fill the void quickly. She didn’t want the night to end just yet. Tonight may have been one of the most memorable nights she’s had in Inaba. However, Adachi was the one to break the silence.

“So, why did you go to the festival alone? I would think you wouldn’t want to go again after going with your friends yesterday,” he mentioned nonchalantly.

Yui responded, still staring straight ahead as she walked, “I...just had a lot on my mind. I thought if I went to the festival it might distract me. I don’t think it really worked though.” In fact, today may have made her situation a whole lot worse. 

“You seemed like you enjoyed yourself a lot though. Must be pretty serious, huh? Is it something that you want to talk about?” he asked with a sympathetic smile.

 _If he smiles like that again, I seriously won’t be able to hold back any longer._ Yui looked at him, struggling to keep eye contact. “I-I don’t know if I could talk about it with you. I would like to but it’s...really personal.” 

“It can’t be that bad. What is it? You got a crush on someone at school or something?” Adachi didn’t really expect his little guess to trigger the amusing reaction from the teen. At that moment, Yui felt her mind short-circuit and her face turn more red than ever before. 

This was bad. Very bad.

At this point they had already stopped walking to talk, so getting out of this situation would be nearly impossible. 

“Uh Narukami, you alright?” Adachi’s words brought her back from her panicked state just enough for her to respond...in a pile of incoherent words and stutters in a sad attempt to explain herself. The detective stared at her as she stopped her rambling to look down at the ground in embarrassment. After a few more moments of silence, he burst into laughter. “Well that was an obvious yes. But hey, don’t be embarrassed! I was a teenager once. I acted the same way whenever someone asked me about that kind of stuff. But I wonder who it could be that would make you react in such a way…”

After taking a moment to compose herself, Yui looked at him with the calmest expression that she could muster. “Just have those typical doubts. You know, whether they feel the same way...stuff like that. I’m sure you wouldn’t be interested to talk about it.” 

Adachi only shook his head in disagreement. “Are you kidding? After a reaction like that, anyone would be interested! Who is it? It’s got to be that Hanamura kid right? Or maybe that kid from Tatsumi Textiles?” Yui could only wish that it was one of them instead, or at least someone the same age as her, then maybe she wouldn't be so anxious talking about this. 

The teen could only let out a short laugh, shaking her head. “Oh, no it’s not anyone from that friend group. He doesn’t go to our school, but I did meet him here in Inaba.” _Wait what am I doing? At this rate, I really am going to confess!_

Before Adachi could respond, he was interrupted by the sensation of the drizzling beating down harder. They both looked up at the sky in confusion as the drizzling quickly turned into heavy rain. Surprised, they both ran the rest of the way to the Dojima Residence. Unfortunately, they were both soaked by the time they got there. They stood near the front door out of breath. Yui sneezed and Adachi shivered. 

“The forecast only said it would drizzle at the most tonight! The hell is this?!” Adachi yelled through the sound of the rain, clearly irritated.

Yui chuckled right before another sneeze interrupted her. “Well, I guess they were off a little. Too bad we didn’t make it in time. We got completely soaked!”

The detective shook his head, gazing out to the streets. “Man...getting home is gonna be a hassle now.” 

An idea suddenly sprung in Yui’s head. “Um...you can come inside in and dry yourself off if you want. I can lend you an umbrella too, and you can give it back to me another day.” _Maybe the day wouldn't be over yet._

Adachi waved his hand to decline. “I appreciate it but I think I’ll be-” the sudden crash of thunder made them both flinch. The rainfall seemed to intensify as well. He let out a tired sigh and turned to her. “You know what, I’ll take you up on that offer. Thanks Narukami.”

Yui nodded, happy at the chance to spend more time with Adachi. “Of course! You did walk me home after all, I’d feel bad if I didn’t return the favor.” She unlocked the front door, and they both stepped inside the house. The lights were all off so she turned them on as they entered the living room.

“Is no one else here? I know Dojima-san’s on a business trip to the central office for a few days but…” Adachi questioned as he looked around.

“Oh yeah. Nanako is staying over at a friend’s house. She won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon,” Yui replied, putting down the souvenirs from the festival on a nearby table. Suddenly, she realized what kind of situation she was in. 

She was alone. Alone with the man who’s been clouding her thoughts for so long. The thought itself was enough to make her nervous; however, she just tried to focus on getting both of themselves dry. 

“Oh, uh, I’ll get some towels for us!” she yelled as she ran upstairs.

* * *

They both sat on the living room couch, trying to dry themselves the best they could. Yui just tried to focus on finishing drying her hair, so she could get Adachi out of here as soon as possible before she really does something stupid. 

“You know, you left me hanging with the last conversation we had,” Adachi began, putting the towel down on the table. 

“Er-what conversation?” Yui asked, trying to feign cluelessness as best as possible. However, Adachi chuckled and shook his head.

“No need to play dumb. I can tell that you know what I’m talking about.”

“Right. Detective skills.” The teen silently cursed the fact that he could discern what she was thinking so easily. She could feel the tension growing in the air, just like when they first talked about this. Staring at the ground, she shifted in her seat before looking at him attentively. “If I told you, what would you do?” 

“Well no matter who it was. I would tell you to just go for it. You’ll definitely miss your chance if you don’t, especially with the fact that you’re leaving in spring.” 

He was right. She would lose her chance, but at the same time…she could also lose a dear friend. Even still, Yui didn’t want to leave Inaba without ever saying anything: she knew that she would regret it forever. _Well...here goes nothing. This is going to require all the_ **_courage_ ** _she could muster up._

After a few more moments of silence, Adachi let out a disappointed sigh. “Still not gonna spill it, huh? What a sha-”

“It’s you, Adachi-san,” Yui whispered in the smallest voice possible. The detective froze, making a confused expression before leaning in closer.

“Uh, what did you say?”

“I said...you are the person I have feelings for.” She delivered those words in the calmest voice that she had ever done, probably to counter the raging storm in her head. Yui couldn't bear to look at him after she confessed; rather, she only prepared for him to chastise her or try to leave as quickly as possible. 

The detective was silent for a few moments; finally, he smirked. “Well, that didn’t take as long as I expected.”

 _What?_ The gears in Yui’s head started to turn, and her eyes widened more than they ever had in her entire life. She stared at him, mouth agape. “Y-you knew?!”

“You know, you keep up a good front when it comes to everything else. But when it comes to me, you really can’t help yourself. All that blushing and struggling to make eye contact did make it pretty obvious to me though.” Adachi shifted closer to her, eyeing her with interest. “I got to admit, I didn’t think you’d actually say it this soon. You’re bolder than you look. I could get behind that.”

“I-Is that so?” she mumbled. _He could get behind that?_ What does that mean? Does he...feel the same way? All these questions raced through her mind. So much so that she failed to notice the detective move even closer to her. 

Adachi grinned. “If you could show me how sure you are about this, maybe I’ll take this confession a little more seriously, _Yui,”_ he purred. The teen, now blushing more than ever at being called by her first name, realized how close their faces were. It was at that moment, that she knew that this was her only chance. 

Slowly, she inched forward, finally pressing her lips to his. It was only a light brush of their lips at first, as she was still processing that this was _actually_ happening. Yet, her heart was pounding out of her chest at the sheer fact that she was finally kissing the man that she wanted so desperately. Keeping her mind fixated on this thought, her hand slowly reached to grab onto the side of Adachi’s jacket, automatically deepening the kiss further. In response, he snaked an arm around her lower waist, pulling her closer so that she was now straddling him. The detective’s tongue made its way into her mouth, exploring it eagerly. She shuddered at the impact, wrapping her arms around him. Obscene noises began to fill the room; eventually, Yui could feel a familiar sensation beginning to fill her, causing her to let out a weak moan. 

As they pulled away from each other to take a breath, the teen realized what she just did and averted her eyes, her face flushed. However, Adachi brought his thumb up to caress the bottom of her lip, and she finally made eye contact with him. There was something different about his eyes, something _dark_ and _wild._ It only intrigued her, and left her pining for more. 

“Well, now I can tell how serious you are. But, there is one more thing you could do to fully convince me,” he whispered in her ear, brushing his hand against her thigh. Yui shivered in anticipation after hearing those words. She wasn’t naïve enough to not know what he was hinting at. It’s not that she didn’t think - or even fantasize - about this sort of situation happening if the detective did accept her feelings. Though, she was uneasy at the fact that this was her first time. Adachi was an adult, and definitely had a lot more experience than kissing. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but I don’t...have any experience,” she tells him, biting her lip nervously. Afraid, she closed her eyes for a moment, praying that this revelation wouldn’t turn him off. A sudden touch to her cheek made her flinch. She opened her eyes to see Adachi looking at her bewildered, then fascinated before muttering, “Huh, you really are telling the truth…” 

He thought she might have been lying? Yui felt a sharp pain in her chest at his initial suspicion. She wanted to respond; tell him that she could never lie about something like that. However, the words died in her mouth as he felt him reaching behind her to undo the belt on her yukata. “You know, you look much more irresistible in this than your school uniform. Guess it worked out perfectly for us, hmm?” 

The teen felt the cool air of the room touch her skin, as he finally untied and removed her yukata. Realizing that Adachi could finally see her so exposed, she hid her flushed face beneath her bangs. Even still, she was gradually getting more aroused: this was better than any fantasy that she could conjure up in her mind. Adachi eyed her lacy, white underwear and bra, chuckling. "Who knew that you'd wear something like this. Bet you were dying to let me see them, huh?" Impulsively, she nodded, but made an awkward noise right after out of embarrassment. 

“What are you getting embarrassed for? Isn’t this what you've been wanting?” the detective murmured as he unclasped the middle of her bra, sliding it off her arms. Yui’s breath hitched as she saw him stare hungrily at her exposed breasts. He cupped her right breast, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. Then, he gave a few licks to her left nipple, forcing a needy gasp from her. “Well, you gonna answer my question?” 

Finally, Yui couldn’t help but nod frantically. “Y-yes. I fantasized about you so much, _Tohru._ I-I just want you so bad, oh god- _”_ she moaned out, not caring anymore to use his last name. She couldn’t help but grind down on the bulge that she felt under her, getting caught up in the intense heat filling her body. Adachi growled at her bold move. He ran his hand through Yui’s hair, quickly pulling it so her neck was fully exposed to him. He bit down on the tender flesh, eliciting a sharp, yet surprised hiss from her. She grasped a tuft of hair on his head, trembling as he licked and sucked on the mark he created. The teen couldn’t have imagined that the detective would have such a devilish side to him, and it only worked her up even more. Add that to the fact that it was _her_ that was turning him on, she only wanted to see more of this hidden side. 

“Upstairs. Now,” Adachi demanded, almost breathlessly. The teen nodded vigorously, and they both stumbled up the stairs, not caring about how much noise they made. Once they made it to her room, Yui kicked the door shut. Adachi quickly threw off his jacket, and pinned her to the wall. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth while sending a hand down to circle the wet spot on Yui’s panties. That was enough for her to gasp in pleasure, and grind against his hand. Her hands wandered around his back, digging her nails into him through his shirt. “P-please!” she cried out in between her moans. 

“What do you want me to do Yui? I won’t know unless you say it,” he teased. He moved his hand away, making her whine from the loss of stimulation. She had a feeling that he was reveling in making her beg for him. Somehow, she didn't mind it. In fact, she wanted to show him how much she needed this. How he was the only one that she would do this with. With this mind, Yui brought her shaking hands to grasp his shirt, pressing her chest against his.

“I need you to fuck me Tohru,” she begged, gazing up at him, her eyes filled with desire.

The detective looked at her in shock; finally, it was his turn for his face to redden. “Geez, that was blunt. I’ve never had a girl so desperate for me to fuck her though.” Yui felt a little proud at that reaction. _This is a good sign._ The thought that she was about to _have sex for the first time_ with the man she had feelings for probably caused her to stumble when she went to set up her futon. Adachi just watched her with amusement, yet a sultry smile was on his face the entire time. 

Once she finished setting the futon, Adachi pushed her onto it, hovering over her. He reached up to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt, throwing it to the side. As much as Yui wanted to undress him herself, he was probably getting restless too. Also, she thought she would probably fumble with the buttons too much. Her eyes wandered all over his chest. He didn’t seem to have a lot of muscle. In fact, lanky might be the best way to describe him. However, these thoughts didn’t lessen his attractiveness to her at all. In fact, she squirmed in anticipation. Eagerly, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down for a needy kiss. He seemed shocked, but then smirked at her enthusiasm. She opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in. He explored every part of her mouth, even pressing up against the roof at one point. Adachi used this opportunity to grind their hips together, causing them to both moan in between the kisses. Yui wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him closer, and her pleasured gasps only got louder. If this kept up, she might not last much longer. The detective sensed that she was close, pulling away from her. “Not just yet. As much as I would love to see you come right now...I think I’d rather see it with my dick inside you.” 

Her face turned a new flush of red from those words. _Now who was the blunt one?_ Not that she hated it or anything; in fact, his words only made her shudder in delight. Suddenly, she realized she forgot something. Something really important.

“Um, do you have a, er, a condom?” she whispered. Crestfallen, she was fully prepared for him to say no. What were the chances, right? 

Adachi froze at those words. “Oh, yeah. Right.” He reached into his front pant pocket, pulling out a condom, and setting it beside them on the floor. As much as the teen wanted to ask why he had one in the first place, she just kept her mouth shut. Maybe it was something that a lot of adults just had...?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her panties being slid off. At this point, she was soaked, and her legs were shaking from her desperate need to be touched. The detective whistled at the sight.

“Wow, you really _are_ worked up. Can’t wait for much longer, can you?” He brought a finger up to her clit, rubbing it slowly. Yui tried to bite back the gasp that followed as her hips bucked up. Adachi chuckled and shook his head. “Definitely not.” 

She felt him trace two fingers around her slit, before inserting them, scissoring them slowly. Biting her lip, she breathed out slowly as his fingers stretched her out. Because she was so wet, it didn’t take long for her to become accustomed to them. Though, the third finger took a bit longer. Once she was used to three fingers, Adachi seemed to be thrusting them in a different way each time, as if looking for something. One particular thrust forced a loud moan that made her cover her mouth from the shock of it coming so suddenly. “There, huh?” he muttered, scrutinizing her reaction with interest. 

It felt _incredible_ , and with that, Yui had finally reached her limit. “Tohru, _please._ I can’t wait anymore,” she begged breathlessly. Yui never pleaded this much for anything in her entire life. She looked at Adachi, a carnal heat lurking in her eyes. 

The detective smirked at the squirming teen. “Geez, so impatient.” He finally worked down his own pants and underwear, stroking his erection while eyeing her up and down as if he was a predator trapping his prey. “But then again, I can’t wait that much longer either.” She eyed his cock, blushing at imagining how it would feel once it was inside her. He quickly opened the condom wrapper, the sound of it making Yui’s heart pound with anticipation. 

Finally, he hovered over her, lining his cock up to her entrance. “Ready?” he asked, his voice tinged with lust. She gave him a swift nod. Then, he slowly entered her, inhaling slightly at the sensation. Yui let out a small gasp, wincing a bit at the pain. It felt similar to his fingers, except it was so much more intense. As if a void she had was filled completely. Once he was all the way in, his face was right above hers. The teen could see how much he was holding back in order to give her time to adjust. A sheen of sweat lined his forehead, and his eyes were shut tight in concentration. “Shit...you’re tight. You ok?”

Her heart skipped a beat at this sight, and she couldn’t help but reach out her hand to cup his cheek. Opening his eyes in surprise, he stiffened at the affectionate gesture. Noticing his reaction, she quickly put her hand down, a little hurt. “I-I’m alright. You can move now,” she said quickly. With that, the detective pulled back out and thrusted back in. 

Yui couldn’t stop the small gasps and moans that escaped her mouth: he aimed for that same spot from before that made her see stars. This was unlike anything that she felt before. The fact that Adachi was the one to take her virginity only intensified the emotions running through her mind. Shakily, her arms reached around to his back as he thrusted into her. Her nails dug into him deeply, to the point of leaving prominent marks on him. Adachi grunted, leaning down and biting the soft flesh on her collarbone, while his left hand tightly groped her left breast. She yelped; the strange yet intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure only adding to the overwhelming feeling of him inside her.

The detective leveled his head with hers, the scent of his cologne making her head spin. “Such a good girl. You look so fucking hot like this," Adachi murmured, looking at her with those same darkened, animalistic eyes she saw before. It was so _erotic._

Yui moaned loudly in response to his praise. She now realized how much his words affected him. Adachi’s smirk indicated that he picked up on this as well; he leaned down next to her ear after a particularly hard thrust. “Remember that _I’m_ the only one who gets to see you like this. You’re _mine,”_ he purred amidst his own moans. 

She was _his._ The teen whined out in ecstasy at these words. It’s what she wanted so desperately and hearing him say that out loud filled her with a feeling of euphoria that she never thought possible. 

“F-faster, fuck!” Yui gulped as he brushed a finger over her needy clit. The detective smirked at her desperation, her need to be his.He started thrusting faster and harder, at an almost terrifying speed. Yui wrapped her legs around him, moving her hips in an attempt to meet his rhythm. The pressure was building inside her. “Tohru, I-I can’t-“ She looked at him pleadingly, her head delirious with pleasure. 

“What is it? You gonna come? Let me see you,” he growled, eyes filled with hunger. He stroked her sensitive nub even faster. " _My_ Yui-chan.” At that moment, Yui cried out as her orgasm hit her, waves of pleasure traveling throughout her entire body. She arched her back, her arms and legs tightening even more around the detective. Adachi cursed as he felt her clench around his cock to the point that it only took a few more thrusts for him to finish as well, letting out a satisfied moan himself. 

He collapsed onto the futon next to Yui. They both panted heavily, lying there exhausted trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Yui was the first to move, snuggling up against Adachi’s chest, a smile on her face. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling the nearby blanket over them and wrapping an arm around her, letting out a tired, yet content sigh. 

“So um...does this mean that I’ve fully convinced you?” Yui questioned, looking up at him. Adachi merely stared at her for a few seconds, then burst into laughter harder than she’d ever seen. “W-what’s so funny?!” Her face turning red as she pouted at him.

The detective finally settled down after a few moments, still giggling in between words. “I don’t think you needed to ask me that after what we just did. But yes, Yui, you did convince me that you were serious. Looks like you win.” 

Never in a million years did Yui think that the detective would accept her feelings. Honestly, it was too overwhelming. She felt herself tearing up, surprising not just herself but Adachi as well, “H-hey, what are you crying for?” he asked, eyes widening. 

“Ah, sorry. Just...really happy.” She wiped her eyes while giggling a little, embarrassed at getting so emotional. 

Adachi shrugged but smiled at her. “Well if you say so.” Immediately, his tone turned a bit worried. “But uh, you can’t tell your friends or Dojima-san about us. You know that right?” 

_“Us,” huh?_ Yui couldn’t help but be a little giddy after hearing those words. Then, she promptly snapped out of her little fantasy to clear Adachi’s concerns. “Oh, of course I won’t tell them,” she said quickly. At least she could keep up her poker face with everyone else, so she wasn’t too worried about accidentally slipping up. 

They both flinched at the sound of thunder crashing. Right. It was still pouring outside. And now it was really late into the night. Adachi _was_ supposed to go home, but Yui hoped that after what just happened he’d change mind. The detective looked at her pleading eyes, knowing what she was thinking. “Definitely don’t feel like walking home in that weather. I’m staying the night, so you don’t need to look at me like that.” 

Yui’s eyes sparkled, while Adachi rolled his eyes in amusement over her excitement. She happily nuzzled her face into his chest as she yawned, feeling sleepiness overtake her rapidly. “Thank you, Tohru.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

“Yui, you awake?” Adachi whispered, however, there was no response. 

An unsettling smile creeped onto Adachi’s expression as he mulled over the day’s events. Now, the leader of the annoying brats who intended to stop his game was wrapped around his finger. Then again, that was mostly her own fault. He just gave her a _little_ push. Even though there was a _simpler_ option to deal with her - his eyes flicking to the TV - he decided that this way might actually be much more thrilling. And he had to admit…it was really flattering to be showered in this girl’s affection. Adachi stifled a crazed laugh that was threatening to come out, and instead just gazed upon the sleeping face next to him.

_What will you do if the truth is revealed, Yui? Will you side with your precious Investigation Team, or will you choose to turn your eyes away from the reality?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I posted any of my works here and its Adayu smut with a female mc. Kinda screeching right now. >_<


	2. His True Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a lot more support than I anticipated for this one shot (well previously a one shot), my brain convinced me at 3 AM to continue this. I truly am grateful to everyone who loved it, and it helped me be a bit more confident in my writing. As a side note, I just made a few structural edits to the first chapter to help it flow better with the subsequent ones. Enjoy! ^_^

**11/26/11**

In a blink of an eye, 3 months had passed. Of course, anyone finding out about this relationship would mean jail for Adachi and punishment for Yui, both most likely by Dojima. Yui managed to act normal whenever she was with her friends, and they didn’t seem to suspect anything. Adachi once told her how it was almost scary that she could cover up something this risky so easily. However, she’d been able to keep her emotionless front, well mostly, her entire life. This wasn’t anything too different. Even the adult himself was surprisingly an expert at keeping his dopey detective personality normal, so who was he to talk? Of course, whenever they were alone, or doing other...activities, they both didn’t care to keep their facades up. It was relieving in a way: she could be herself with Adachi. 

However, there was one thing that did seem off. Whether it was a hug, or any sort of fluffy gesture, there was a moment that he would go rigid, before accepting it as if nothing happened. She thought he just wasn’t used to affection; yet, something told her it was more than that. He also was never keen on staying too long after sex, always pushing her away after she would snuggle up to him for some time. It was always some excuse about work or needing to be someplace else. Sometimes she could catch the slightest flash of irritation on his face if she begged him to stay a little longer. These little cracks in his demeanor left her perturbed each time, and the urge to ask him about it only grew stronger. 

“Big sis?”

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Nanako. She laid on the hospital bed looking at her with sleepy, yet concerned eyes. Yui decided to visit the young girl on her own, as she had some free time. Nanako told her that she wanted to talk like they used to during those quiet nights when Dojima wasn’t home. The teen looked at her apologetically. “Ah, sorry. I was a little lost in my thoughts. Did you need something?”

Nanako shook her head. She looked away in hesitation for a moment, before looking at her cousin once again. “I was just curious about something. Are you...happy?” 

Yui raised her eyebrow at her question. “What do you mean?”

“You seem happier recently. Did something happen?” Well something _did_ happen, but she couldn’t say anything of course. Maybe Nanako is actually more perceptive than she thought. Her stalling prompted the young girl to say a sentence that made Yui’s blood run cold. “Is it Adachi-san?”

 _...Huh? How did she figure it out?!_ The teen couldn’t control the shock on her expression and slight pink that rose to her cheeks. Before Yui could protest, Nanako giggled mischievously. “I knew it. You do like him!” Her little shout prompted the silverette to bring a finger to her lips to shush her, to which Nanako covered her mouth with both hands, nodding to affirm she understood. 

Flabbergasted, Yui finally responded, “N-nanako, how did you know?” How was she able to fool everyone else, except Nanako of all people? 

“I don’t know really. It’s just, whenever Adachi-san has dinner with us, you act differently. Well not act different, but the way you look at him is different. Hmm...” Nanako furrowed her brows in concentration in order to put her words together. She looked as if she was reminiscing, albeit with a hint of sadness. “It reminds me of the way mom used to look at dad.” 

Yui’s mouth went agape after hearing that sentence. In all honesty, she didn’t know if it was right to compare what she felt to the love of a married couple. Yet, she figured it wasn’t far off from how she truly felt about Adachi. However, she wasn’t confident that the detective felt _that_ strongly at this point in the relationship. She thought that it was a tad bit too early to say something like that, but there have been times when she almost blurted it out during their more...intimate moments. Maybe it was just fear. Fear that he wouldn’t say it back.

“Did I make you sad?” Nanako questioned apologetically, looking at Yui’s somewhat crestfallen expression. The teen quickly shook her head. “Don’t worry you didn’t make me sad. I was just thinking again. But uh, can you keep this between us please?”

“Of course! I’m great at keeping secrets,” Nanako said confidently. Suddenly, a thought popped up in Yui’s head. If Nanako could see how she felt, could she see how Adachi felt as well? She gulped before asking cautiously, “Has Adachi-san acted differently as well? You know, in the way that you saw me?” 

The young girl was silent for a few moments, before shaking her head. “Hmm...There really wasn’t anything different about him.” 

Yui felt a sharp pain in her chest. She shifted in her chair and looked down at the ground in disappointment. “Oh, I see.” Of course he wouldn’t have changed that much. It’s only been 3 months.

“But, he seemed kind of uh...What is it? Conflicted?” Nanako replied, slowly pronouncing the last word as if she’d just learned it. The silverette looked back up at her, puzzled at what she just heard. “Conflicted? About what?”

Nanako shrugged. “I don’t know. I rarely saw it. But sometimes he looked unsure.” Now that Yui thought about it, she probably shouldn’t be too surprised at that. After all, this relationship wasn’t the most legal, and the age difference didn’t help either. Of course Adachi might have some reservations since he would suffer the ramifications a lot more if someone found out. That made sense. Before Yui could respond, the young girl started coughing, which quickly turned into a fit. “Can’t...breathe,” Nanako choked out as her eyes began to water and her face turned pale. 

Alarmed, Yui stood up from her seat and ran open the room door, trying not to trip from the panic ravaging her body. “I-I need a doctor! She can’t breathe!” she yelled into the hallway. Soon Nanako’s room was swarmed with nurses and doctors. When the teen tried to ask a nurse what’s wrong, she just told her that Nanako would be fine and that she needed to leave. The nurse slammed the door in her face, leaving Yui standing in the empty corridor in shock. She kicked the floor in frustration. _Damn it! We saved her but she’s still in danger. Why Nanako?_

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much that she could do about it now. Begrudgingly, she walked to the hospital’s exit, numerous thoughts clouding her mind. _What could the doctors even do at this point? The TV world is the cause of Nanako’s illness. They can’t even diagnose her with anything! What if...we really were too late?_ Suddenly, she felt herself slam into something, knocking her to the ground. Exasperated, she looked up, but shock filled her expression seeing the face looking down at her. “Toh- Adachi-san?”

They had an unspoken rule of not using their first names with anyone else around. She cursed herself internally for almost messing it up, but Adachi played it off as if nothing happened. “Ah-sorry, Narukami. Didn’t see you there when I turned the corner.” He stuck out his hand to help her up, which she took gratefully. Yui shook her head in disagreement. “No it’s my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Yui spoke again to break it as soon as possible. “What are you doing here?”

Adachi motioned to the empty folder he held. “Oh, I just finished visiting Dojima-san. He wanted some documents about Namatame’s ongoing questioning. So I came to deliver some copies for him to look over. What about you?”

“I came to visit Nanako, but…” her downhearted expression caused Adachi to raise his eyebrows. “Did something happen?” he asked nervously. 

The teen sighed, looking at the ground trying to keep her composure. “She had a bad coughing fit, to the point that she couldn’t breathe. The doctors kicked me out of the room and they refused to tell me anything. I-I thought she was getting better, and I want to be optimistic, but I can’t help but think that…” Yui's words were interrupted by the tears that were finally spilling out. Her efforts to keep quiet were in vain, as her choked sobs forced themselves out without restraint. She turned her head away, slightly ashamed of acting this way in public, and in front of Adachi as well.

The detective wanted to open his mouth to say something. However, he instead looked around, as if to check that no one was nearby. Suddenly, Yui found herself pulled into a warm embrace, albeit with a slight bit of hesitation and awkwardness of Adachi's part. She opened her reddened eyes in shock. _Isn’t he worried about other people seeing us?_ He didn’t seem to care though, and Yui couldn’t help but grab onto his jacket, burying her tear stained face into his shirt. Finally, Adachi spoke in the most soothing voice that she’d ever heard him use, “The best thing you can do for Nanako-chan is to believe in her. I’m sure she wouldn’t want her big sis acting like this now, would she?” 

She looked up at him, and he smiled in that way that always made her heart swell. “I-You’re right,” she murmured, stepping away from him while drying her eyes with her sleeves. With a toothy grin, he patted her head, causing her to giggle. “That’s the spirit.” 

Yui looked outside the nearby window. It was getting pretty dark out, and she still hadn’t had dinner yet. Much to her chagrin, her stomach growled loudly enough for Adachi to hear. A shade of red formed on her cheeks while the adult simply chuckled. “Well it’s pretty late now. I haven’t had dinner either.”

“Oh, um. Do you want to eat dinner together? We could go buy something at Aiya.” Yui was praying he’d say yes. Adachi had such a busy schedule lately, so it was often difficult to spend time together alone like this. 

The adult gave a tired smile as rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m guessing that you’ve never tried to buy dinner at this hour before. Usually everything except for Junes is closed.”

“Well I can still cook something for us then. We can just run to the grocery store at Junes to pick up a few things. Or unless, you don’t want to wait that long?”

Adachi looked at her in surprise. “Are you sure? It’s late and it seems like you had a rough day. In fact, I can cook if you want-“ the detective froze, frowning as if he was mulling over the words he just said. Though Yui didn’t pay it any mind and shook her head with a smile. “It’s ok, really! Cooking actually takes my mind off of things...and I’m always happy to do it if it’s for you.” 

Then, Adachi’s eye brows raised as a slight shade of pink rose to his face. A sly grin appeared on Yui’s face. _At least I’m not the only one to get flustered._ He turned away, muttering something inaudible, before looking at her again. “Geez, what am I going to do with you? Well, whatever you want to do is fine with me.” 

Finally, they both left the hospital. It was a silent walk to Junes at first; however, Yui’s constant stomach growling broke the silence, causing Adachi to laugh even harder than the first time. As much as she wanted to pout, she couldn’t help but laugh as well.

* * *

They finally made it to the Dojima Residence. The walk took a bit longer than usual, thanks to the fog. Yui and Adachi put the shopping bags on the table. “So, what were you going to make again?” the detective asked, scratching his head trying to remember.

“Fried rice. Quick and easy. You can have a seat.” Yui motioned to the living room couch, but Adachi didn’t move. He looked at her quizzically. “You sure you don’t need any help?”

“Nope. I’m doing this for you, like I said earlier,” she replied.

The detective eyed her suspiciously. “...This isn’t because you think I’m a shitty cook, right?” 

Yui froze and turned to him, nervously laughing. It’s true that her reasoning is what she said before: she just wants to cook for him. Yet, some part of her told her that maybe it was best that she cooked. It’s not that she thought that he was _bad_ per say, but maybe _concerned_ about his skills. She had no idea about how well he could cook, and he ate out a lot on the basis of being “too tired” to cook after work. Unfortunately for her, her prolonged silence caused Adachi to let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Alright. Step aside,” he commanded. She watched in astonishment as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He huffed as he approached the grocery store items, a fire blazing in his eyes. 

_Is he really that upset?! What have I done?_ She started waving her arms frantically. “H-hey, wait! You don’t have to do th-” he shushed her with a finger to her lips. 

Adachi shook his head. “No, I really do. I’ll prove that I’m not as useless in the kitchen as you think I am. _You_ can have a seat instead, Yui.” 

“But-”

“No buts. Go sit.” Adachi finalized his decision once he flat out ignored her protests and started cooking. Though she had to admit, it was cute seeing him get all flustered over his cooking skills. She sat on the living room couch and turned on the TV, glancing at the kitchen area once in a while. His muttering and cursing forced a few giggles out of her from time to time; however, whenever he turned around to frown at her, she quickly feigned innocence and looked back at the TV with a blank face. 

After another 20 minutes, she heard footsteps approaching her. Suddenly, her vision was obscured by the adult placing two bowls on the table in front of her. She gazed up to see Adachi looking at her: his hair was disheveled and he looked like he just ran a marathon. However, he crossed his arms with a triumphant smile plastered on his face. _Well here we go._ He took a seat next to her, gesturing to her to try the food. Finally, she peered at the bowl of fried rice in front of her. It…actually looked and smelled delicious. Yui took her chopsticks and raised some to her lips. Then, she slowly took a bite as the detective stared at her with that same smug expression. Her eyes lit up as the familiar taste of fried rice filled her taste buds.

“Looks like I proved you wrong, huh? Your eyes are sparkling.” Adachi said as he began eating as well.

Quickly, Yui snapped out of her trance, looking away. “Technically, I never called you a bad cook.” 

“Well your nervous laugh definitely screamed ‘Yeah, I don’t trust this guy in the kitchen.’” 

Yui sighed, he had a point. In fact, he was pretty much right. If only she could keep her poker face in front of him, then maybe she wouldn’t lose to him so easily in a battle of wits. _I really can’t help myself when I’m with him, huh?_ She pouted a little, then clapped dramatically. “Fine, fine, you win. I admit defeat.”

Adachi smirked. “That’s more like it. Now, _I_ get to celebrate with this.” He reached into the grocery bag next to him, pulling out a beer from the six pack. Wait, when did he put that in the shopping basket? The detective quickly picked up on her confusion, smiling while opening the can. “Just slipped it in. Figured you wouldn’t mind.” He was right, she didn’t really mind. She just wondered how she never noticed it. But those thoughts quickly disappeared once she saw him down the entire can in one go, mesmerized by his throat moving up and down. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he slammed the can on the table. Yui gawked at him in disbelief, while he simply chuckled. “It really isn’t that hard. Well, with enough practice that is. Care to try?”

“I-I don’t think I want to try _that._ But, you really don’t mind me having a can?” She did a once over at the pack of beer before looking back at him.

Adachi shrugged, handing a beer over to her. “I was around your age when I had my first drink. Go for it.”

Yui couldn’t help but be a little excited, though somewhat anxious as well. She opened the can and took a sip. Shock crossed her face at the bitterness and slightly sweet aftertaste. It was...surprisingly good. Feeling a bit more bold, she took a few large gulps from the can, finishing a little over half of it before putting it on the table, out of breath. Adachi let out a low whistle. “Not bad, Yui. One day you might be as good as me.”

He took out another beer from the pack, and downed it the same way he did before. The teen shivered at the sight, before she finally finished her first can. She could only finish half of a second can before the full effects of the alcohol hit her. Her mind felt a little hazy, and heat filled her face. Adachi snickered at her dream-like expression and took the unfinished beer from her hands. “Maybe you’ve had enough. Don't think we should test your tolerance tonight.” 

Yui nodded slowly. “...Guess you’re right.” She turned to take a few more bites of her fried rice to hopefully straighten out her foggy mind. The detective on the other hand didn’t seem to be too affected by the beer. There was only a light flush on his face, and he watched the TV show with a slightly bored demeanor. Feeling a bit dizzy from the alcohol, the teen rested her head against his shoulder, and he stiffened, before quickly putting an arm around her to cover it up. There it was again. She felt that same hesitation like all the other times prior. 

Once again, she felt as if she had no clue as to what he was really thinking. A sense of frustration slowly started to build as the minutes passed. Her thoughts wandered back to what Nanako said. His dark gray eyes looked _empty,_ but she could tell that it was also tinged with uncertainty. Adachi noticed her stare from the corner of his eye, and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, is everything alright?”

She didn’t answer right away. Instead, she lifted her head and looked to the side forlornly, biting her lip. The detective turned off the TV and gazed at her apprehensively. “Ok what’s wrong? Is it about Nanako-chan?”

Yui shook her head. “No no. It’s about...you.” 

“About me?” he questioned, a puzzled expression on his face. The tension in the air began to rise, and Yui felt that it was getting harder to breathe. 

Then, she gulped before continuing, “Are you happy? About us, I mean?” 

Adachi seemed to ponder those words for a moment. It was almost cryptic in how long he took, and Yui could almost swear she heard him mutter something. Finally, he responded, “Did I say or do anything that made you think that I wasn’t happy?”

“Not really. It’s just that, sometimes I don’t know what you’re thinking. One moment you’re here, but the next...you’re pushing me away.” Yui tried to convey her feelings as best she could, looking right at him with a concerned yet questioning expression. 

“...Are you not happy with what we have now?” he replied, strangely emotionless, his head slightly turned down. That was the first time she’d seen him drop his voice like that, and it sent shivers down her spine. 

However, she didn’t let that deter her at all. Whether or not that her courage was from the influence of the beer didn’t matter to her. “That’s not it at all! It’s _because_ I’m happy now that I’m asking you this. I just want to know more about you. I still feel like you’re holding back, and not telling me how you feel. I-” she took a deep breath before continuing, “I want you to show me your true self.” 

There were a few moments of silence. Finally, Adachi turned to her, his empty stare piercing her eyes. “Don’t you think knowing everything about a person, accepting them for who they are, is impossible? No one could acknowledge a person’s ugly side.” 

Before, she may have shriveled up in fear at the sound of his cold-hearted tone; instead, she did something she never thought she’d do. She grabbed his necktie and pulled him so that their faces were level. He was astonished at this unusual response, and Yui opened her mouth before he could talk. “Maybe it’s true that some people can’t face the ugly side of others. But, it’s impossible if you keep your feelings locked up inside forever. With you, I feel that I don’t have to hide anything. You’re...different. Apparently, you don’t feel the same. So cut it out and tell me what you’re really thinking!” In all her life, Yui had never yelled at someone that intensely before; she was even shaking a little at the exasperated tone of her voice. 

“Shut up,” Adachi mumbled, and Yu gasped at his quiet, yet angry voice. “You don’t know anything. You want to know the real me, my _ugly_ side? For what, some entertainment? Weren’t the past 3 months enough of a way to kill time for you? What a load of bullshit.” 

Yui realized that this was the first glimpse she saw of Adachi’s feelings. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. He actually thought that she was just stringing him along just to have some fun? 

She took a deep breath and let go of him. Then, she gave him the most sincere expression that she could muster. “Are you still not convinced that what I told you at the summer festival was real? You think that what we did that night meant _nothing_ to me? Fine, then I’ll say it flat out.”

He glared at her, but flinched as she reached a hand out to cup his cheek. She looked straight into his cold expression, resolved to speak her mind once in for all. “Tohru, I love you.” The detective’s eyes widened, more than she’d ever seen. A clear shade of red appeared on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words seemed to be stuck. “You’re kind and funny, but other times you can be a total prick. It doesn't matter to me though, because I’ll still gladly accept everything about you.” She pulled him into her arms, nuzzling her face onto the side of his neck. On the outside, she was calm; however, her mind was in a frenzy right now. Yui realized that if he pushed her away, it might be the end. All she could do was hope that her feelings reached him.

...

The silence was deafening and Yui’s heart was pounding. Yui was starting to lose that boost of courage that was surging through her a few moments ago. _Did I...mess up?_ Suddenly, the sounds of giggling near her ear progressively started to get louder. She let go of the adult, to see that he was now bending over having a full on laughing fit. “H-huh?” she stuttered, dumbfounded at his reaction. 

“Y-you’re insane, actually falling for someone like me. This is too hilarious!” he said in between laughs.

Insane? She genuinely didn’t know what he meant, but she shrugged her shoulders. “Well, I’m fine with being insane then,” she responded nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Adachi pinned Yui down onto the couch, and before she could process what just happened, he captured her lips with his own. He traced the outline of her lip with his tongue, causing her to shiver from the impact. A whimper forced itself out of her as he shoved a knee in between her legs. She could have sworn that his eyes flashed yellow for a moment. “No, I mean it. You really _are_ insane,” he murmured in her ear, his tone laced with carnal desire. Somehow, his words didn’t feel like a joke at this point. No, they felt like...a warning. At one point she may have genuinely been alarmed, but instead it only drew her in more. 

He reached under her shirt to expose her abdomen, making her jump at the slightly cold hand tracing patterns over her smooth skin. The detective eyed her reaction to his touch, every hitch of her breath, every time she squirmed under him. Yui wasn’t used to this level of teasing and stalling from him; she bit her lip in frustration as he grinned at her impatience. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he unclasped the middle of her bra, revealing her breasts. He licked and sucked slowly on her right nipple, and rolled her other in between his fingers. Each touch filled her with an intensity enough to make her heart pound out of her chest.

Her school uniform felt suffocating at this point: she frantically pulled it over her shoulders, taking it off. “Oh god...” she breathed out, running her hands gently through his hair on his head. To her surprise, he started planting kisses, sensually, down her exposed skin as his hands brushed down her waist. The detective never had done anything like this before. He was always rough and heated, but this was something completely different. It was so...tender? Yui couldn’t help but wonder how her declaration of love affected him, if he’d actually changed. Yet, her thoughts were interrupted by a moan she couldn’t suppress as she felt two fingers circle her clit through her panties. Adachi gazed at her intently, nudging her legs apart. 

“You’ve made this night more interesting than I expected, Yui. I wanna reward you for that. Just lie down and look pretty for me, yeah?” She couldn’t help but nod at his request, the idea of a “reward” all too enticing. Adachi’s lips brushed and nipped against her inner thighs, teasing her, sometimes getting closer or farther away from her wetness. Yui’s legs were quivering in anticipation, and her breathing only became heavier. “Tohru, please!” she begged.

“Reached your limit, huh?” He _finally_ slid her panties off her legs and hitched up her skirt, eyeing her slick entrance before licking her slowly, dragging his tongue up and down, occasionally brushing over her sensitive nub. The softest of moans escaped her lips as he gave one agonizingly, slow lick up her slit, causing her whole body to tense up. Her gaze moved from the ceiling to him, curious to see his expression. Adachi face was slightly flushed, a clear smirk grew when their eyes met. At that moment, she knew how much he was reveling in seeing her so desperate.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Yui mustered out, her annoyance clear in her tone. 

“Seeing you so frustrated? Yep,” he replied calmly. At that moment, he gave one extremely quick lick, his tongue circling her clit. Yui’s eyes shut in ecstasy and couldn’t help but grasp a tuft of his hair as she let out a deeply pleased moan, grinding against him. Of course, he quickly slowed down his pace, and she whined out in exasperation. 

Adachi was being so excruciatingly _slow,_ and as much as it frustrated her, it only made each touch more exhilarating. At one point, his tongue entered her, causing her to shudder and buck her hips. “Oh? You liked that?” he purred, immediately delving his tongue in once again. 

“Fuck!“ She grabbed onto his hair tighter, arching her back as his tongue continued to invade her. The sensation wasn’t anything spectacular, but the thought that his tongue was inside her was such a turn on. His hands caressed her thighs as he licked her eagerly, his tongue brushing against her clit going ever so slightly faster every few moments. Finally, he stopped for a moment, and before Yui could whine out at the lack of stimulation, she felt the sensation of two fingers entering her. Adachi teased, rather than pressed against that familiar spot inside her. “ _Oh,_ r-right there!” she choked out, too blissed out to hear the detective’s chuckle. 

“I know how you want it, Yui. Like I said before, you’re mine.” She couldn’t respond fast enough as he quickly began thrusting those two fingers into her and sucking on her clit. After what felt like endless, torturous teasing, his sudden intensity forced unrestrained gasps and moans from her mouth. Caught up in her arousal, she brought her left hand up to her corresponding breast, and pinched her nipple. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly, and whined out euphorically. The sweet pain combined with the feeling of Adachi’s fingers and tongue only intensified her desperate need to come. Eventually, a familiar warmth began to pool in her lower abdomen, “I-I’m close!” she gasped out.

The detective glanced up and smirked at her, his gaze also laced with the same amount of prurience hers was - and a bit of impatience as well. He reached his free hand up to tightly grope her neglected right breast, teasing and pinching her nipple. Yui couldn’t handle it anymore, and finally came, tensing up as a mixture of moans and curses spilled out from her mouth. Her chest heaved as she shut her eyes tried to catch her breath - a satisfied smile grew on her face. The adult brought his two fingers up to her mouth, which she gladly sucked on, looking up at him passionately. “Well, I guess you _really_ enjoyed that.” 

Yui nodded and sat up. But her gaze flicked to the noticeable bulge in Adachi’s pants, and back to his eyes. “Your turn.” This time, _she_ was the one to push him down onto the couch. His mouth went agape, as she had never acted so assertive before. She realized it too, chalking it up to the beer still ravaging her system. Her breathing was even considerably heavier as well. But she didn’t really care. What she cared about right now was getting the rest of her reward. 

Hovering over him, she placed a hand between his legs, causing him to grunt at the touch. “You won’t mind if this is part of my reward too, right?” she whispered, a suggestive grin on her face. 

“Geez, what’s gotten into you? You didn’t even drink that much and you’re already acting like a slut.” He chuckled darkly before uttering the last sentence, “Well at least you’re _my_ slut.” 

Her eyebrows raised at these words, a little bit in disbelief at what he just called her. It was as if a switch flipped inside the detective. His eyes were _animalistic,_ much more so than she had seen before. Even though Adachi never degraded her to this extent, Yui couldn’t help but think this is what he might have been holding back. _If this is how he really was, then…_

She only wanted to see it more. 

Quickly, she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Adachi lifted his hips up as she pulled them down and off. She traced the outline of his erection through his underwear with her tongue, causing him to curse as he stifled a grunt with the back of his hand. Before she could do anything else, she felt him sit up and grab her hair roughly to pull her head up, locking eyes with him. “Off the couch. On your knees. Now,” he demanded, releasing her from his powerful grip. 

Her heart pounded at his rough tone - a peculiar mixture of fear and elation stirring within her. however, Yui immediately did as he asked, lustfully eyeing the bulge in front of her. Adachi brought a hand to lift her chin up, gazing at her in amusement. “Look at you. So desperate for my cock shoved down your throat.” His hand on her chin moved to grab her hair once again, harshly pulling her closer. “Well, what’re you waiting for?” Each prickle of pain on her scalp only made her shudder in delight. At this point, Yui realized that she _loved_ how he demeaned her like this. In all honesty, she had to question how she became so twisted. But if this is what Adachi wanted, she was more than willing to embrace it. 

Wasting no time, she pulled his underwear down to free his neglected erection that was leaking pre-come. She stroked his cock slowly, smearing the sticky liquid across the shaft. The obscene noises filled the room causing her breath to hitch. At this rate, she might get worked up again. Her eyes met his as she leaned down to suck on the tip, then swirl her tongue around it. “That’s it...” Adachi purred, running a hand affectionately through her hair. 

Yui couldn’t help but moan at the praise, taking his length deeper into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down eagerly. Adachi tried to stifle a loud moan, but she quickly grabbed his arm, removing her mouth from his cock, panting slightly. “Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you.” She couldn’t focus on anything else except to make him lose control, and the teen wanted to make sure that she’d hear him. 

Before he could respond, she took him back in as far as she could, dragging her tongue against his cock, sucking him even faster. Adachi’s legs began to shake and his composure finally cracked. “Y-you little bitch…!” Suddenly, he grasped her head with both hands and shoved her all the way down, her reddened lips now touching the base. 

Yui’s eyes flew open, shuddering at the intrusion. Panicking, she tried to focus on relaxing her throat, even though the pain shot through her intensely. Adachi inhaled heavily at the feeling of being fully engulfed in her wet heat and smiled unnervingly at her. “You wanted to see my true self. Well, _sweetheart,_ you got what you asked for.” The detective mercilessly fucked her mouth, grunts and ragged breaths escaping him without restraint. Each thrust sent shivers down Yui’s spine. She shut her eyes tightly as she struggled to breathe, her lungs burning. 

The thought to push him away lingered in her mind; however, she remembered that he was _right._ She asked to see him for what he really was, and this was the result. His euphoric moans filled her ears, and just hearing him let loose like this for the first time snuffed out any last bit of reservations she had. Soon, his fingers tightly gripping her hair filled her with a sense of comfort rather than fear. A pleased moan escaped Yui, and she thought she heard a small, confused noise from Adachi.

His ruthless thrusts made her face burn with ecstasy: the thought that _she_ pushed him to this point was more than enough to make her squirm in satisfaction. In a heated fervor, she worked her tongue against his cock, causing him to shudder. “Shit...” he muttered, his eyes shutting for a few seconds in bliss as his hips bucked up. A newfound hunger stirred within her at his reaction, and she continued licking his cock in time with his thrusts. She began to see glimpses of a small smile across his face, and she felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. 

It was almost too much for her to process. He was comfortable doing this to Yui, and in an extremely strange way, it was so intimate to her. His face flushed, his mouth agape - it was because of her. Her nails dug into his thighs, and her watering eyes met his blazing ones for a split second. “You really are enjoying this, huh? Letting me use you like the pathetic whore you are,” he growled in between his grunts. Yui managed to nod a little, and Adachi let out a sinister laugh. 

Soon his moans progressively got louder and Yui knew what was about to transpire. He gazed down at her, his eyes filled with wild lust. “Fuck-! Gonna come soon. Y-you better not spill any of it.” Yui couldn’t respond, of course, and instead reached for his arm, stroking it tenderly. Suddenly, he cursed loudly and clenched his teeth. The teen felt his cock twitch and shoot spurts of semen down her abused throat. She whined loudly as Adachi pushed all the way in to make sure she swallowed every last bit. “Good girl…” he murmured, finally releasing her, eyeing her with a sadistic grin. 

She closed her eyes as she took a few moments to swallow the thick liquid and regain her breath. Well that...was something else entirely. To say that she liked it would be an understatement. In fact, it was probably one of the most thrilling experiences she’s ever had. Once Yui finally looked up at Adachi, his expression was unreadable to her. It was more like he was analyzing her to see what she’d do next. Finally, she got up and sat next to him. Slowly, she wrapped his arms around the detective to press a single kiss to his cheek. It was innocent and sweet; a stark contrast to what just happened.

“Huh, you really aren’t going to scream and run away?” he muttered, gawking at her affectionate gesture.

Yui shook her head and laughed at his confusion. “I wouldn’t do that, Tohru. That was...thrilling to say the least. I loved seeing you like that.” She cupped his face tenderly, and for the first time, he didn’t flinch. Instead, he looked bewildered and his face reddened, making him look almost innocent. 

“Man, what did I turn you into? What happened to that blushing girl who struggled to look me in the eye 3 months ago?” 

Yui shrugged her shoulders, giving him a sly smile. “ _Y_ _ou_ happened.” 

Adachi chuckled at her short, yet clear response. He ruffled her hair and sighed. “Guess I really did corrupt you, huh? Well, nothing we can do about it now.” Suddenly, his eyes flashed as if he remembered something. He turned to the clock on the wall, seeing that it was well into the night. “I should probably get going.” 

Yui realized what he was thinking. “Oh, I guess it is pretty late now. You’re working overtime because of the case, right?”

“Yep. And with Dojima-san still hospitalized, it’s gonna be worse than usual.” He groaned, getting up to put his pants back on and gather his things. Yui realized that she was practically naked and quickly did the same, scrambling to find her clothes scattered on the ground. 

Finally, she led him to the front door and opened it. To her surprise, Adachi leaned down to give her one last kiss, cupping her cheek. It was short and chaste; he pulled away giving her a small smile. “Good night, Yui.” 

Pink steadily rose to her cheeks as she stood there a little shocked that he of all people would do something so...genuinely soft hearted. However, she quickly snapped out of it. “Good night, Tohru.” She waved him goodbye as he stepped out of the house. Once she closed the door, she giggled, bringing two fingers to her lips. _Maybe I got through to him after all._

\- - - - - - - - 

Adachi was in his apartment, looking out the window at the star lit sky in silence. “Damn it,” he muttered, clenching his fists in frustration.

He hated how well this fling - or what was supposed to be just a fling - was going. He hated how much he was actually enjoying this brat’s company. And most of all, he hated how much her little declaration of love affected him. Every time he relived that moment his heart raced: it made him sick to his stomach.

She was just supposed to be a way to kill time. Another source of entertainment to quell his boredom in this shithole of a town. He was supposed to discard her later - laugh at her stupidity for trusting him. But now, he wasn’t sure what to think. Even that last kiss came out of nowhere. 

One thing he knew for sure, he couldn’t abandon his game: he had to see it through to the end. He was already in too deep, and there was no turning back. What Yui plans to do if she finds out will be up to her. He’ll just have to deal with it properly, no matter what happens. 


	3. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to split the final chapter because I'm terrible at gauging how many words the story will take. :' ) Also, this chapter is quite heavy so I thought it would be best.

**12/3/11**

“We’ll be waiting, please hurry Yui.” The sound of the call ending snapped Yui out of her trance. 

Her hand holding the phone dropped to her side instantly as she quickly told her friends what just happened. Adachi called her saying that Nanako’s condition got worse, and that she needed to hurry to the hospital. As much as the teen wanted to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest as she raced to the hospital, it felt as if it was threatening to overtake her completely. When the Investigation Team got there, the angry voices of people yelling at the clearly stressed doctors about the fog only made the apprehension in the air increase tenfold. It was a far cry from the silent nights she used to spend working there. 

They all gathered in Nanako’s hospital room, and Dojima was there as well, demanding the doctor for an explanation. Yui had never seen him so desperate, so much so that she could almost feel it radiating off of him. The doctor gave them an explanation of what happened, and her uncle only looked more frustrated as the minutes went by. However, Yui could barely focus on what the doctor was saying, and stared at Nanako’s pale face, partly covered by the ventilator. Her clenched fists quivered at the sight, and she shut her eyes in disbelief. _This can’t be happening. We...we saved her just like everyone else! So why-_

She jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. Naoto looked at her sympathetically. “The doctor told us we need to stay outside until further notice, Yui-senpai. Let’s go.” Of course, she didn’t even hear him say that, and her friends gazed at her with downcast expressions, probably knowing that as well. “Right. Sorry,” she replied, looking back one last time, before finally leaving the room.

The wait was silent and no one said a word, except for the voices of angry townsfolk echoing throughout the hospital. Yui swore it didn’t feel like a hospital and more like a warzone. Adachi came by and told them that the charges against Namatame would be difficult to hold. Figures. With the method behind the murders being rather...unconventional, it’s not surprising that this would become an issue. Of course, the Investigation Team didn’t take this well, with Kanji grabbing Adachi by his collar and yelling at him. The detective was flabbergasted, and glanced at Yui pleadingly.

Before Yui could tell Kanji to calm down, a nurse opened the hospital door and looked at all of them frantically. “Is Nanako-chan’s family here?!” Yui's heart started to race and she almost stumbled just trying to get up from her chair, nodding at the nurse. “Hurry inside. There isn’t much time left.” 

Immediately, she was met with the sight of numerous machines crowding her cousin’s bed. Nanako was unconscious, but her breathing through the tube was even more labored than before. She looked so frail, as if one touch would shatter her into a million pieces. The doctor was talking to the nurse in hushed whispers, but Yui knew that what they were saying wasn’t anything remotely positive about the situation. Her shaky hand reached out to grasp Nanako’s, and her words were stuck in her mouth for a few moments. Finally, she took a deep breath, tightening her grip on her cousin’s hand.

“Please, don’t go quietly. Not like this. You...you can’t-” Her trembling voice could only whisper these words to the young girl, who probably couldn’t even hear her. Tears threatened to spill out, and she buried her face onto the bedside to suppress them. A horrible sense of foreboding was threatening to erupt from her, and she just prayed that _somehow,_ that this was just a horrible nightmare. “I-If I could take your place, I would...I’m sorry, Nanako.” She thought she felt the small hand tighten around her own, but just slightly. Before she could react, the sound of the heart monitor flatlining filled her ears, along with a pained scream that she realized came from herself. 

* * *

Yui walked out of the hospital, feeling as if she was about to collapse, her eyes hollow. Everyone else already left, but she stayed back to help with some hospital documents for Nanako. She could only imagine what her uncle was feeling right now. He tried to break into Namatame’s room in a fit of rage, and had to be restrained by _two_ police officers. Adachi had him dragged back to his room. The teen wanted to ask him how he was holding up, but he seemed so overwhelmed with the situation, so she decided that she would talk to him once things had settled down a little.

Her friends were grief stricken; however, it slowly transformed into anger, to the point that they considered doing the unthinkable once they stormed into Namatame’s room. As much as Yui wanted to do it, something didn’t feel right. Something was missing. Namely, an explanation for the first two murders: Namatame was proven to have an airtight alibi for both of them. Luckily, she was able to calm down her friends, and herself especially. Finally, they opted to interrogate him tomorrow for the truth. 

However, the fact that she almost went through with pushing him into the TV was what led her to feel so faint now. She had never hated someone enough to kill them - until now. At the time, her vision went red and she could only think about getting justice for her deceased cousin. Or maybe it was for revenge? Either way, she would have left the hospital a murderer. 

It terrified her. Knowing full well what she could actually be capable of.

Through sheer force of will, Yui had kept the tears in the whole night. But now, she didn’t have the resolve to stop them. They welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she collapsed onto the ground. In all her life, she had never cried like this - her choked sobs were relentless. She couldn’t find the strength to get up and drag herself home. 

She felt _alone._ Lost in the fog surrounding her. It was almost as if the fog had a mind of it own, growing thicker and threatening to suffocate her. 

Yui heard the noise of footsteps behind her, but at this point she didn’t care to see who it was. The feeling of her shoulder being touched made her flinch. Familiar, dark grey eyes met her tear stricken ones. She mouth went agape in surprise at the realization of who it was. “To-”

Suddenly, Adachi pulled her into his arms -there wasn’t an ounce of hesitation whatsoever. Yui was shocked at the sudden embrace; however, she finally wrapped her arms around him as well, stifling her wrenching cries onto the side of his jacket. At once, that unbearable sense of loneliness she felt was snuffed out. She dug her fingers onto his back, determined not to let him go. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes and just rubbed her back soothingly as she slowly composed herself. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally murmured. However, it actually sounded apologetic for some reason, rather than consoling. Yui didn’t care enough to ponder it any further, and instead nuzzled her face onto the side of his neck. She didn’t want this feeling of tenderness to leave her, but she eventually had the sense to let him go. Finally, they both stood up, and Yui couldn’t help but eye the wet spot on the side of his jacket. 

She brought the back of her hand to her mouth and let out a pitiful laugh. “Looks like I ruined your jacket yet again with my tears.” At this point, she couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

Adachi sighed and shook his head. “That hardly matters right now. Today was...a rough day. For everyone, and especially for you and Dojima-san.”

“You’re right. Um, how are you holding up?” Yui felt a little guilty not asking him sooner. Dojima and Nanako were the closest people to him in Inaba as well. Adachi was definitely hurting a lot, but he must have been trying to put up a strong front. 

The detective raised an eyebrow, perhaps in surprise. Finally, gave her a tired, yet sad smile. “I’m doing...ok I guess. Never thought I’d see Dojima-san like this. And Nanako-chan...” he averted his eyes, biting his lip before continuing, “she didn’t deserve that.” 

It amazed Yui that he could keep his composure so well. Then again, he was a police officer: keeping cool during tough situations must be a prerequisite. But there was no doubt that he was suffering inside. She could tell. “I see. But if you ever wanna talk about it, then I’ll be happy to listen.” 

Adachi didn’t answer right away; instead, he cupped her face and gave her a quick peck on her lips. Pink steadily rose to her cheeks while the detective chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, really. It’s you that we should be worrying about. Do you need anything?”

“O-oh, I don’t need anything. I think I just want to go home. I’m feeling...tired.” Though tired was a bit of an understatement. In fact, she felt like she was going to cave in from the mental fatigue that was weighing her down right now. All she wanted was to sleep it off as much as she could.

Adachi grinned at her response. “Well then I’ll walk you home then. The fog is creepier when you walk alone, from my experience.” She nodded, maybe a bit too vigorously. The detective took her hand, and together they began walking. 

Even though the fog was eerie, surrounding them like it was going to devour them both, Yui actually felt...safe. She couldn’t help but squeeze Adachi’s hand, the warmth of it bringing her a sense of comfort. In response, he looked at her quizzically. The teen just giggled. “Thank you, Tohru. For everything. I love you.”

A flush of red made it’s way to Adachi’s cheeks, and his mouth was slightly agape in astonishment. She hadn’t said those words since the night she first declared them. Unlike that time, it came so naturally she just couldn’t help it. A satisfied grin formed on the teen’s face. Anytime that she could make Adachi flustered was priceless…and cute. It was good payback for him always making her blush profusely.

“Man, you are relentless. Gonna make my heart stop one of these days,” Adachi whispered, his response laced with awkwardness. As much as Yui wanted him to say those words back to her, she’d rather let him do it on his own terms. It would be much more rewarding that way. 

* * *

**12/5/11**

The last two days were some of the most intense days the Investigation Team has ever faced. Now the revelation that Namatame _didn’t_ actually kill anyone made Yui feel guilty about what she almost did to him. But the situation was now worse. Much worse. Someone else in Inaba killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. Even after asking countless townsfolk if there was anyone suspicious, the team turned up with nothing useful in the end. 

Yui, Naoto, and Yosuke stood outside of Aiya, gazing at the snow falling from the fog filled sky. What kind of killer could feign innocence so easily? The names of numerous people that Yui had met over the past 8 months crossed her mind, but no one in particular stood out to her as truly suspicious. After a while, Yosuke sighed and turned to the two girls next to him. “It’s been a long day and it’s getting a little late. Yui, you’re planning to visit your uncle today, right? We can talk about potential culprits at Junes on another day.” 

The silverette snapped out of her train of thought. “Oh, yeah. I was planning to visit him. It would be better to discuss it some other time. Are you alright with that Naoto?” She hadn’t seen Dojima since _that_ day, and she needed to see how he was doing. If there was anything she could do or say to comfort him, she wanted to do it. 

“Yes, that’s fine. You all should get some rest tonight. These past few days have been quite...difficult.” They all looked to the ground crestfallen, the events that happened two days prior threatening to resurface. However, Yui swiftly pushed them away, not wanting to lose her composure. 

She still had some time before her visit to the hospital. Maybe sitting at home would help her think about this from a different angle or something. The three teenagers went back inside to tell the rest of the Investigation Team of their plan, and they agreed that it was best to cut it short for today. 

* * *

As much as Yui got used to being alone in the house ever since early November, now it truly felt lonely. Even the silence was almost deafening. Those lively nights with the Dojima family would never happen again. However, she quickly slapped her face with both hands to get rid of these negative thoughts. “Now isn’t the time for this,” she muttered to herself. There was something important she needed to do, and she would need all the **diligence** that she could muster. 

With a firm resolve burning within her, Yui sat down at the dining room table. She almost had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Acting as if she was going to take her final exam. She grabbed a nearby piece of paper and a pen. _Here we go._

Then, she started writing.

Family. Friends. Acquaintances. Even people whom she’d only talked to a handful of times. Her hand almost had a mind of its own, writing names of people she didn’t even think of back at Aiya. Some names were even borderline ridiculous to write down. But at this point, she didn’t care. She wanted the truth and nothing but the truth. 

Soon the paper was filled to the brim with people that she’d met in Inaba. Yui let out a heavy sigh and massaged her sore hand with the other. Now for the hard part, which required as much **knowledge** as she could think of about each person. 

At first it was easy, crossing out some of the names that were just comically insane to consider. She even chuckled at imagining some of these people being a cold-blooded killer. However, as she got to the names of people that she was familiar with, she naturally slowed down and she stopped to stare at the handful of names left. Some of the Investigation Team members, a few people from school, and...Adachi. As much as she wanted to cross all of these people out, when she looked at the basic facts, the culprit _had_ to be one of them. Her heartbeat sped up exponentially, but she focused on being as unbiased and calm as possible. She would deal with the aftermath when it happens, no matter how painful it might be. 

She kept three questions in mind. Who could watch the Investigation Team easily? Who could’ve known what Namatame was doing, and about the other side? Finally, who could feign innocence to the point that people wouldn’t look twice at them? 

Methodically, she started crossing out the names that didn’t fit all three criteria. As each strike of her pencil crossed out a name, she could only hope that any of the other people would fit the criteria rather than a particular name. However, the horror twisted on her expression reached its peak once there was only one name left. She slowly - in a trance-like manner with her trembling hand - circled it. 

Tohru Adachi.

This had to be some kind of monstrous joke. Yui desperately tried to justify to herself why she had to be off base. However, when she looked at the facts and the three questions, he fit them perfectly. He would be able to keep tabs on her friends….especially her: the leader of the Investigation Team. Adachi could definitely have the means to watch over Namatame. Even worse, there is a high chance that he interviewed or even guarded Ms. Yamano and Saki Konishi. Finally, a police officer would be the last individual to be suspicious to the average person. 

It _all_ made sense. 

Yui covered her mouth to stifle the scream that forced itself out. Standing up and backing away from the paper, she realized that she wasn’t just scared, but she was also _hurt._ Her chest ached with a hollow pain that threatened to spread all across her body. Was it all a lie? Did he only pretend to be with her just so he could watch what the Investigation Team was doing?

No. That couldn’t be true. Maybe in the beginning he truly intended to manipulate her, if his aversion to affection wasn’t obvious enough. But now...she felt that she could read him well enough to know that it wasn’t all one big act. His smiling, blushing, and gestures of affection all felt too real. 

Nevertheless, the logical thing to do would be to call her friends and tell them what she just discovered. She looked at her phone and reached out to grab it; however, she felt something pulling her back. In that instant, the sickening realization dawned upon her that she _couldn’t_ tell them, because her feelings had still not changed.

She was still in love with Adachi. 

Yui had spent this year helping everyone she could, not caring if they didn’t give the same amount of effort into the relationship. Desperately, she pined for a life full of connections like everyone else. Once she got it, her ultimate fear of being alone took root within her heart. When she broke down crying on the street a few days ago, she felt that same sense of loneliness that she’d endured before she came to Inaba. It was unbearable. It was debilitating. It was a nightmare. 

When Adachi hugged her, consoled her, _nothing_ she experienced could compare to that. She felt like she was treated as someone who mattered, was loved. It was something that she craved, and it completely subjugated any semblance of rational thought she had. 

For now, she decided to act normal the next time she sees him; frankly, it was because she didn’t know what to do yet. Her heart and mind were warring with each other right now - she was in no condition to chose the next course of action. 

The sound of a notification on her phone brought her back out of her thoughts. It was the reminder she’d put on her phone to visit Dojima. Right. She looked to the clock on the wall and saw that she should have left 10 minutes ago. Annoyed, she mentally slapped herself, and quickly walked over to the front door to leave, deciding to discard the suspect list once she got back.

* * *

Yui opened the door to the hospital room after the nurse who escorted her left. Dojima turned his head towards her, and she couldn’t help but gasp a little at his condition. His hair was heavily disheveled, and his eyes were bloodshot; it looked like he hadn’t slept in days. She wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. Even though his pained expression, he still gave her that same heartwarming smile that he always did.

Frantically, she ran over to his bedside, and took a seat on the nearby chair. She tried to explain her reason for being late. “I’m so sorry I’m late, uncle. I-I just got caught up in something and-”

“Hey, hey slow down. Don’t worry about it, kid. It’s been a rough week. I’m just glad you came. We needed to talk,” he said, gesturing to her to relax. She realized that she really was on edge...for a multitude of reasons. 

She took a deep breath and nodded. “Uncle, how have you been holding up?” She knew the answer wouldn’t be positive, but she still wanted to hear his feelings directly from him. Dojima shook his head, chuckling sadly. “It still doesn’t feel real. I-I never thought I’d outlive my own child. And with Chisato gone too…it feels like I’m in some sort of hell. I don’t know how it could get any worse.”

Yui’s lips quivered hearing that last sentence. _It did get a whole lot worse_. Even still, she couldn’t tell him that his co-worker wasn’t the man he thought he was. That would break him. And probably break her as well. “I’m still here uncle. My parents will help you as well. I...know it’s not the same, and it might never be. But I want you to know that you aren’t alone. I promise we’re with you.” As much as Yui meant every word, she couldn’t help but feel a sharp pain in her chest, knowing full well the kind of secret she’s carrying disrespects the promise she just made. 

Dojima didn’t respond for a few moments; instead, he looked out the window, seemingly pondering something for a moment. Finally, he turned back to Yui, giving her a tired sigh. “Thanks, Yui. That means a lot. Speaking of your parents, my sister called yesterday.”

The teen was genuinely surprised at this, but also a little skeptical. No calls for the entire year, and _now_ she decides it’s worth contacting her daughter? “What did she say?” she asked, albeit a little nervously.

“We talked about what happened a few days ago. She and your dad are coming for the funeral this month, and…” Dojima sighed before continuing, “she's going to take you back home after it ends.” 

Yui could only stare at him in disbelief. What? Take her back home this month? She couldn’t just leave. Especially, at a crucial time like this. There were too many...things she had to resolve. “I don’t want to leave,” she replied stubbornly, pouting while looking at the ground. Dojima’s shocked expression was enough for her to warrant an explanation. 

“She doesn’t call all this time, and _that’s_ what she wants to say? She can’t just...drag me back home like she pleases. The people I’ve met here are too important to me. I can’t just go back like this.” Yui realized that she was now shaking with anger; she even teared up in frustration. 

“Yui…” Dojima looked at her sympathetically before continuing, “she’s only doing this because she’s worried about you. With the case and with what just happened, I’m also concerned for your well being. Maybe this might be the best option for you to recover from this.”

Still, Yui continued to vehemently disagree with Dojima. “What about you, uncle? It’s already hard enough planning the funeral. You shouldn’t have to be alone.” The house already felt so lifeless to live in since early November, even more so after Nanako’s death. She was worried what it would do to Dojima in the long term. 

Her uncle sighed then smiled at her. He ruffled her hair affectionately as Yui looked at him, a little dumbfounded. “Don’t worry about me. Remember, I’m a hardened detective. Besides, Adachi has been supporting me as well, so I’m not completely on my own, y’know?” 

Yui stiffened slightly at his last sentence, but not enough for Dojima to notice. Suddenly, Dojima looked at his wrist watch. “About Adachi, he should’ve been back by now. If he thinks he can slack of somewhere because I’m bed ridden I swear…” He should’ve been back? 

The teen tilted her head in confusion, and Dojima saw her puzzled face. “Ah, sorry. He was here for a bit before you came. I sent him to the house to pick up a few documents from the earlier parts of the case. Don’t know what’s keeping him.” 

At that moment, Yui felt her heart lurch and dizziness overtake her. Horrified, she bit her lip to stop the scream that almost followed. At this point, she wanted to laugh at how hilariously bad her luck was. She had foolishly left the suspect list on the kitchen table. And now…

Adachi probably saw it. 

Dojima did a once over at her, looking a bit worried. “Hey, you seem kind of pale. If you’re not feeling well, it’s best that you go home.” 

Yui didn’t fully process his words until he shook her gently by the shoulder. She cleared her mind to stop herself from trembling in fear any longer, just long enough to respond in the calmest way that she could muster. “Uh, yeah. I’m sorry. I haven’t been feeling well these past few days.”

Dojima nodded, affirming he understood. “You’ve been through a lot. Go home and rest. Come visit again when you’re feeling a bit better.” Yui agreed and waved him goodbye, exiting the hospital room in the most casual manner that she could produce. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in order to relax herself once again. Unfortunately, the lightheadedness still lingered as she made her way out of the hospital and onto the next bus home. 

* * *

The walk back to the Dojima Residence might’ve been one of the most tense experiences she had been forced to go through. Was Adachi waiting for her in the house? Was he going to ambush her, and throw her into the TV? But then again, keeping Dojima waiting too long would look bad for him, and rather suspicious. There’s no way that he could wait _that_ long. Nevertheless, she was prepared to defend herself, if she needed to. 

Once she had arrived, she just stood there staring at the house for what seemed like an eternity - her legs slightly shaking from a horrible sense of foreboding. Finally, she mustered up all the **courage** she had and forced the front door open. Yui rushed inside, but to her surprise, no one was in the house. Cautiously, she scanned the interior. Nope. No one around. The suspect list still sat on the dining table, seemingly untouched. Maybe Adachi didn’t see it? 

However, upon looking at the list closer, she realized that there was something written on the back. Marker bled through to the front. It couldn’t be. The color drained from her face as she slowly turned the paper over. There - printed in the same striking red marker as the warning letters - was one sentence.

**I’ll see you in the TV world, Yui.**

Yui’s vision gradually started to blur and the noise around her seemed to sound rapidly farther away. Suddenly, her phone pinged, showing that she had received a text message. It was from an unknown cell number. Her trembling hand unlocked her phone to see the text. Through the blurriness, she could make out the sentence well enough. 

**Don’t forget to bring your friends.**

Trying to withstand the terror twisting her gut, Yui's eyes darted around every corner of the room to see if she was being watched. Her eyes froze to the lanky figure she could see outside the window, standing in the street, amidst the fog. Yui couldn’t see him clearly, but she _knew_ exactly who that was. His unnatural yellow eyes pierced through the fog, petrifying her silver ones. 

In that moment, all her strength left her body. Instantly, her eyesight was clouded by darkness and the last thing she heard was the thud of her hitting the floor.


	4. One Final Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a dialog heavy chapter, but it needed to be done.

Yui awoke with a jolt, looking around in confusion. The ethereal light from the night sky shone through the windows, but the fog drifting outside gave the house an eerie ambiance. At first, she didn’t remember why she was laying in the middle of the kitchen. However, the memories from before slowly resurfaced back into her mind and her mouth became dry. 

“Damn it,” she muttered, letting out a frustrated sigh and shakily standing up. The clock showed only a few minutes had passed; yet, there was a clear sense of urgency stirring within her. Adachi was most likely waiting in the TV world, and she needed to confront him as soon as possible. Every part of her mind was screaming at her to call her friends, and apprehend him together. Like how it was _supposed_ to go.

But, she couldn’t do that. 

Feeling the stress of the day overtake her, she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and headed to her room upstairs. She froze at the sight she saw in the nearby mirror. Her pale face and sunken eyes almost made her look like a completely different person. It was a far cry from what she looked like back in April. At that moment, she had to wonder how her life had gone so wrong in less than a year. 

She had failed. As an older sister. As the leader of the Investigation Team. Her heart trembled at the thought of being alone again. So much so that it was breaking her conviction to stop the killer, especially with the fact that it had to be _Adachi_ of all people. The thought of him going to jail - losing another person so precious to her - was too much to bear. If…there was some chance - no matter how slim - of convincing him to stand down, she wanted to take it. But, if he refused no matter what, she had no idea what she might do. 

As much as Yui wanted to storm right into the TV world now, she knew that it would be impractical in her condition. She set up her futon - somewhat bit messily - and collapsed on top of it. Gazing up at the ceiling, she couldn’t help but reminisce about the past 3 months. The memories of laughter, banter, and...today all rushed through her mind. Which parts of Adachi were real, and which ones were fake? At this point, she wanted to hear him say it directly, and _she_ would judge his answer to see if it was the truth. 

* * *

**12/6/11**

Yui walked into the electronics department at Junes. Anxiety coursed through her veins, but at the same time, her resolve was at its peak. Knowing that it would be relatively difficult to go into the TV world unnoticed by her friends after school, she chose to stay home. It wasn’t really an issue, as the school had given her some free days after what happened. 

Her friends didn’t call or text to see why she was absent. If anything, that was good. She realized it was gradually becoming harder to talk to them out of guilt, especially with the fact that she’s doing this behind their backs. They wouldn’t understand her decision anyway, but then again, she doesn’t fully understand what she’s doing too. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she jumped into the TV. There was no going back now.

* * *

Once Yui opened her eyes, she immediately noticed something different about the area. She glanced up to the sky and gasped in shock. The fog up there wasn’t yellow, but _red._ It was lighter in some areas; however, it seemed to get darker and more concentrated in one direction. Was this...because Adachi was here? That had to be it. Admittedly, she didn’t have a plan beforehand to figure out how to locate him, as she didn’t have a Persona with detection capabilities like Rise’s. This unnerving change might have actually been a boon for her. 

As she walked in the direction of the crimson fog, she noticed that this was actually the way to that mysterious room in that apartment complex. The memories of the cut up pictures and blood splatters sent a slight chill up Yui’s spine. Did that room hold more importance than she originally thought? Her answer was quickly given to her once she opened the door, to find a black and red portal there, unlike before. It mirrored the one at the Konishi Liquor store she saw all those months ago. Her gut told her that Adachi _had_ to be in there. She bit her lip in apprehension, before slowly approaching the portal and entering.

...She was speechless.

It kind of reminded her of Inaba, except it wasn’t. Fragments of the town were scattered across the area, like the crooked sign posts sticking out from the walls and ground. The skies were a blood red color, even more saturated than the fog from before. She couldn’t see any Shadows, but she could hear their wretched cries echoing throughout the area. And there was police tape _everywhere._ Even the ground. 

Yui scrutinized the area for Shadows, but was somewhat lost in her thoughts. Unsurprisingly, the sense that she got from this place, was that it represented Adachi’s emptiness, or maybe...his hatred for something? It was so bizarre, that she couldn't pin point exactly what it was.

When the Investigation Team rescued the victims, it was relatively clear as to what their Shadows represented based on the place that it was located at. However, Yui was a little uncertain about this one. She walked into a tunnel, covered to the brim with police tape, lost in her thoughts. How is this place supposed to represent Adachi’s true feelings? Does he hate Inaba? So many questions raced through her mind that she failed to notice the footsteps tailing her from behind. 

“I guess you can’t even follow simple directions,” A familiar voice said, laced with annoyance behind her. Yui bit lip at the realization of who it was. She turned around slowly, to see Adachi leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, a sardonic smirk on his face. “I _told_ you to bring your friends. I’m sure they wouldn’t want to miss the show.” 

“So, it really _is_ you then…” she muttered, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Of course, she was sure it was him. But actually seeing him in the TV world - not denying anything -was hard to endure. She clenched her fists in frustration, looking back at him with narrowed eyes. 

“ _What?_ ” he questioned, mocking surprise. “The list you painstakingly made wasn’t enough to convince yourself? Or are you still in disbelief that your _precious_ Tohru turned out to be the culprit? I underestimated your detective skills though. Not bad." He then gazed at her with intrigue. “But, you’re an idiot for chasing me in here alone. Your ‘friends’ finally decide to ditch you?”

Yui balled her fists, trying to suppress the growing frustration inside her. “No. I’m...the only one who knows you’re the killer. I wanted to talk to you alone.” She thought that revealing this info might be a death sentence, but what she wanted right now was to gain his trust. 

Adachi froze for a moment, genuinely confused. Then his expression twisted into anger. “Did your brain short-circuit or something? That doesn’t accomplish anything for you. You still think that I give a shit about your feelings for me?” 

The teen lips pressed her lips together, unsure how to respond. However, his last question gave her a slight hint into what he was thinking. She looked back at him firmly. “Frankly, I’m not quite sure how you feel about me. But at the same time, I don’t think you do either. You’re lying about feeling absolutely nothing at all.” 

Adachi took languid steps towards Yui, until he was towering over her, his mouth tinged in disgust. “Hearing you prattle on for months about bonds, friendship, and your stupid crush on me...was nauseating. I’m not so desperate as to pine for a naïve teenage girl who only cares about getting a sense of self gratification for ‘fixing me.'”

“I’m not here to boost my own ego, and neither is this some sort of game to me. I’m here to understand you, and convince you to stand down. I don’t wish to fight you.” She met his eyes with her own, not letting his piercing stare break her determination. 

The detective sighed, shaking his head at her. “If you’re trying to rely on all the time we spent together to understand me, you’re outta luck. In case you didn’t realize _, sweetheart,_ it was all a fucking act.”

“I don’t believe that,” Yui immediately retorted, glaring back at him with an equal fury blazing in her eyes. “Don’t think that I haven’t picked up on how to read you just like you can read me. I’ve seen you show genuine kindness not just to me, but my uncle and Nanako as we-” Suddenly, Adachi pushed her to the wall with brutal force. Yui’s eyes widened as her breath was violently stolen from her for a moment. His face was filled with pure animosity to the point that he was clenching his teeth. Nevertheless, she stared straight into his cold eyes. However, her legs shook from the fear that took hold of her once she felt the muzzle of his gun press against her head. 

“You little brat! What do you know?! You think that 3 months was enough to understand me? Don’t get ahead of yourself. You were just some entertainment for me, nothing more. This moment - seeing you crumble at the realization that it was all a lie - was what I was waiting for.” 

Even though each word stung deeply, Yui still shook her head at his claims. “I know for a fact that you aren’t as empty as you say you are. All those times you comforted me, let me vent to you, you could have also just left me to suffer. The day that Nanako died, you were there for me when there was no one else. So _why_ didn’t you just walk away?” 

Adachi stiffened up for a moment, seemingly unsure of how to respond. “That was just to keep up the ‘good guy’ act. That’s it.” There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, and Yui’s breath hitched as she picked up on it immediately. She took his moment of hesitation to press further. 

“No, that wasn’t. I didn’t expect _anyone_ to come and help me, not even you. I thought you were too busy with the case. You really could have just-”

He pressed the gun harder onto her head, making her wince from the pressure. “Even after finding out who I really am, why the hell are you still acting like a love-struck idiot? You should be disgusted, not trying to reason with me.” Yui muttered something too quiet for Adachi to hear, and he clicked his tongue in irritation. “Speak up or else I’ll-”

“It’s exactly that! I-I still have feelings for you. I know I shouldn’t because you’re a murderer, but I can’t help it. T-That’s why I didn’t tell my friends about you. Because I had no idea what to do,” Yui rambled, shutting her eyes in despair. Her composure was cracking. All she wanted now was to go back with Adachi, and forget that this ever happened. 

Silence filled the room for a few moments, then Adachi threw his head back and laughed maniacally, unlike anything that Yui has heard before. She gulped, trying not to let the sense of impending terror overwhelm her. “W-wow you really are something. _Lying_ to the person that has a gun to your head. Do you have a death wish, brat?” Yui noticed that the pressure on the side of her head was beginning to decrease. Maybe she could push him a _little_ farther. 

“No I don’t. I’m telling the truth. Even if you don’t believe it...I still want you to know-” She was interrupted by a harsh tug on her hair pulling her face upwards, and a maddeningly warm sensation on her lips. Yui froze at the unexpected kiss; it was vicious and overwhelming, and it made her heart race. Adachi pinned her shoulder to the wall tightly with one hand, moving the gun down her neck with the other, not letting her move away. 

Her legs quivered at the heat ravaging her body, making her mind feel hazy. As much as she was scared, the loaded gun tracing patterns on her skin added to the thrill of the kiss, and she couldn’t help but get slightly worked up. Yui had to chastise herself for getting so carried away easily. Yet, when it came to Adachi, it was near impossible when he was like this. 

Adachi suddenly pulled away, and Yui immediately gasped for air as the detective traced kisses sensually down her neck. His leg forced itself between her thighs, making her shudder. He moved the gun in circles around one spot on her neck, the cold muzzle making her shiver and hitch her breath. She couldn’t fathom why he was doing this, especially at this point, the intoxicating feeling of his lips and tongue dominating whatever train of thought she had. 

Yui desperately tried to stay in control; however, Adachi sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck, eliciting a loud gasp from her. Her arms quickly wrapped around him, and she dug her nails onto his back. At that moment, however, he froze. 

Suddenly, Adachi pushed her away, his eyes widened as he looked at Yui in disbelief. Her breathing was heavy and her cheeks were flushed: he could see her gaze tinted with desire. “You’re _actually_ enjoying this? Are all high school girls such sluts? Or is it all you women? You’re fucking with me, aren’t you? Just like those last two. What are you playing at?” His eyes weren't focused on her; rather, they seemed painfully reminiscent. 

_Those last two._ Yui instantly realized what he meant. That’s why he pushed them inside the TV? He felt rejected by them? Somehow, Yui felt like his hatred with rejection is not just centered around women. It looked like he’d faced it his entire life. Maybe that pain was actually what his emptiness was. Yui took a deep breath and gazed into his enraged, yet confused eyes. _I think I understand now._

“...You thought I was going to reject you like Ms.Yamano and Saki Konishi. Now you’re confused as to why I didn’t do it.” 

“Shut up. Don’t start spewing more bullshit.” Adachi raised the gun to warn her, but Yui was determined to speak her mind. All she wanted now was to break through his walls, and see his true self. For real this time. 

“You don’t think that anyone could possibly love you. Especially me, because I know what you did. But, you’re wrong. My feelings haven’t changed. I still-”

“Shut the fuck up! Stop messing with my head, whore!” Adachi pushed her back against the wall. But now he gripped her neck tightly, causing her to try to pull his hand away as she struggled to breathe. Once again, pressed the gun to her head. She couldn't tell if it was from hatred or shock. Yui gasped in pain and she gradually started to feel lightheaded, but she wasn’t about to give in. At this point, there was only one thing she could say. “N-no matter what you do or say to me...I-I still love you,” she choked out. 

The detective went rigid on her last words, then slowly let go of her. His expression was indiscernible at that moment. Yui nursed her neck, coughing and trying to suck in as much air as she could. Finally, stared at him in anticipation, her lower lip quivering and her heart racing. 

“What a pain,” he muttered. He turned around and put the gun back in his holster. “Bring your friends or don’t. I don’t give a damn at this point. I’ll be waiting at the top floor. We’ll end this there.” Suddenly, he disappeared, leaving Yui shaking against the wall, and her mouth agape. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she fought to stop them. There wasn’t any time to be emotional.

She knew that she was close. But it wasn’t enough. However, she couldn’t give up now. All she could do was fight her way to the top, and convince him to stop once and for all. Emboldened, she readied her katana, and ran deeper into the maze of red and yellow, not looking back once.

* * *

Yui once against struck down another Shadow after who knows how many fights so far. Their screams of cacophony were almost better than the deafening silence present between each battle. Too much silence made her thoughts run wild - her paranoia even stronger. Adachi must have been watching her: she could almost feel his gaze piercing her skull, becoming even more prominent as she ascended the floors. He might have been ridiculing her for really storming this place alone, or even genuinely shocked. But at this point, she couldn't even tell what was going through his mind. It felt like a thick wall was separating them, and Adachi was doing everything in his power to fortify it. Yet, with each swing of her katana, each swing of Izanagi's naginata, she felt a slight crack - perhaps a break at some point. 

Without her friends, this was proving to be a bit more strenuous than she thought. She found herself out of breath multiple times, and stopping for a minute or two to take a break. Luckily, she over prepared with the healing items, knowing that this would be a difficult task on her own, so it wasn’t unbearable by any means: just tedious. Usually, a voice of someone or something would present itself whenever the Investigation Team ascended to the next floor on a rescue mission. However, Adachi stayed silent, only making her more anxious as she kept progressing. 

The only time she heard him was when she got to one floor where she couldn’t fight any of the Shadows. A strange challenge, but nothing too difficult. Even though he finally spoke, his voice sounded so artificial, as if he was rehearsed it so she couldn’t pick up on what he was thinking. 

_Finally,_ she had reached the last floor. The mazes and tunnels weren’t there anymore. Instead, there was a long pathway leading to one open space. From the entrance, she could make out a lone figure standing right in the middle. Feeling a rush of adrenaline hit her, she quickly sprinted towards him. 

Adachi back was facing her, but he slowly turned around, gazing at her disheveled appearance. He smirked, clapping at her arrival. “You look like shit, but you can definitely hold your own in battle, _leader._ I’m impressed.”

“I’ve fought plenty of Shadows. That was no different,” Yui replied, still slightly out of breath. She sighed, looking at him pleadingly. “We don’t have to do this. What I said was true, no matter what you may think. I-I don’t want to fight you.” At this point, Yui could only pray that her words would reach him, no matter how futile it seemed. 

Adachi seemed to mull over the words she said, before shaking his head. “No. I won’t believe it. No one could ever love me. That’s how it was my whole life, and that’s how it is now. Besides, you have no choice...unless you want the world to be enveloped in the fog and for mankind to turn into Shadows.”

Yui gasped at his last sentence, and she immediately broke out into a cold sweat. She couldn’t process what he just said. “What do you mean by that?!” she yelled frantically. 

“Exactly what I said. This world is just annoying and shitty. The only people that actually get anything out of living are those who were born with talent. Once you reach adulthood, you face that reality no matter what. Effort? Relationships? Love? Hah, all meaningless in the face of our society. People don’t want to think about the truth, or what’s right or wrong. If mankind were to turn into Shadows, they could keep on living, not caring about anything around them. It’s no different from the way the world is right now, but people don’t have to pretend to turn a blind eye to reality. That’s what everyone _really_ wants, and I‘ll give it to them.” Adachi's tone was determined, absolutely sure of his choice. However, Yui could see that his eyes didn’t match his resolve. It was definitely wavering, and she realized that she actually broke through to him more than she expected.

It would have been so easy to drop everything: her morals and her conviction. To just let Adachi destroy the world if it meant she could be with him - she would never alone again. Yet, flashes of her friends, Dojima, Nanako, and _everyone_ that she met in Inaba raced through her mind. The world didn’t deserve to fall because of her selfishness: her fears. She couldn’t let this plan happen. For the world, and for _his_ sake too. 

Yui was silent for a few moments, dissecting what she’d just heard. How could anyone think that this is what humanity needs? But at the same time...she couldn’t help but find a grain of truth in his words. Finally, she looked at him, frowning a little. “You may be right that this world isn’t the kindest place. And that there are many people who truly don’t care about what’s right or wrong.” 

Adachi grinned at her. “So, you agree with me, huh? Maybe you aren’t as naïve as I thought.” 

Immediately, Yui shook her head, glaring at him. “I never said that. What I don’t agree with is the fact that relationships are worthless. This world is full of cruelty, and I’m sure that you’ve experienced much of it. But I believe that friendships are what help us get through life’s struggles. If you sever your ties to others, _of course_ our society is a horrible place to live in. Meeting my friends, the Dojimas, and you, especially, taught me that.” She naturally took a few steps forward to prove her point. 

The detective looked baffled at her words. “ _Me?_ I taught you that bonds are important? Do you have a screw loose or something?”

Yui let out a pitiful laugh. “I guess that is a bit ironic, huh? What I mean is, you’re the only person I’ve met that I could be myself with. My parents were never the emotional type, so I found it hard to connect with them. I do care about my friends, but I could never show them what I’m really like. I had to play the optimistic leader for the sake of the case. You, on the other hand, were someone that I could talk to about anything. That’s why…I grew to care for you so much. And seeing you, saying all of these things...hurts me.” The teen didn’t realize it, but she had taken a few more steps forward, until she was directly in front of Adachi. 

The detective was shaking at this point, and his mouth was quivering. “D-do you have any idea what you’re saying?! I’m the killer who terrorized this town for months! You should loathe me - be mortified at what I am! What about Nanako-chan?” 

Yui grasped his hands with her own, looking straight into his bewildered eyes, albeit a little downcast. “Losing Nanako made me realize that...I’m terrified of being alone.” She tightened her grip on Adachi’s hands, savoring the warmth she felt from them. The detective had stopped shaking; instead, he gazed at her silently, his lips forming a fine line. “Nothing scares me more. Going back to the way I was before Inaba is unthinkable to me now. I realized that losing you too - the only person who truly understands me - would fill me with that same feeling of loneliness that I felt when I collapsed on the street crying that day. You were there for me, and no one else could have done it. ...Basically, this is me just being selfish and a coward.” She couldn’t help but look down and chuckle, feeling pathetic.

Adachi didn’t say anything, and Yui felt her tears that she was trying to suppress the entire time about to fall. It...was over, wasn’t it? She’d failed. Again. 

Her heart sunk as she let go of his hands. She looked down, covering her teary eyes with her bangs as sad smile formed on her face. “I-I guess, I never stood a chance, huh? Fine. I’ll fight-“ Yui didn’t get to finish, as suddenly she was pulled into Adachi’s arms. She was rendered completely speechless, and it felt as if time stopped for just a moment. His forehead touched hers, she noticed his eyes were slightly glossy, but he also looked...at peace. 

“Damn it, Yui. You...really have a way with words,” he whispered, somewhat shakily. Yui couldn’t believe her ears. An enormous sense of relief overtook her, causing her to almost drop to her knees. Adachi gripped her before she could collapse and chuckled. “Geez, were you freaking out _that_ much?”

The teen pouted, pushing him away to glare daggers at him. “Well that was your fault! Y’know, telling me your plan about turning mankind into Shadows. But...what are you gonna do now?” She didn’t know how much she actually changed him, so she was still a bit wary. 

Adachi didn’t answer immediately. Finally, he turned to gaze at the reddened sky, the color illuminating his contemplative eyes. “I won’t go through with it. But _nothing_ will change my mind that this world is truly a shitty place. You’re probably the only damn thing that makes it...bearable.” 

Yui couldn’t help but blush at that last sentence. His way of viewing the world was...a mess. But seeing his true self for real filled her with a sense of glee. She still wasn't completely sure what truly drove him to this point; however, she wanted to know. Not just about his past, but what she could do to help him in the future. 

Before she could respond, Adachi suddenly let out an agonizing scream, clutching his head. A black aura engulfed his body, his eyes turned completely yellow, and he rose from the ground, akin to a puppet. Yui gasped, staring at the detective’s body floating in the air. One thing she knew for sure, this wasn’t Adachi. 

**This world will soon be overrun by the fog, and mankind will become Shadows. And I will rule it, as the master of order.**

The voice sent chills up Yui’s spine; however, she stood her ground and frowned at the “former” Adachi. “Who are you?”

**I am Ameno-sagiri. I was awakened by mankind’s true desires. They turned their eyes away from the truth, and desired false images instead of reality. Thus, I expanded this world: a hollow forest built through the wishes that exist within human hearts.”**

Her eyes widened at his last sentence. The TV world was shaped through humanity’s desires. “Does that mean those who showed up on the Midnight Channel appeared in the minds of so many people?”

**That is correct. Humans abandoned their pursuit of the truth. I only supported their wish. And you played your part well.**

“Played my part well…?” she murmured, pondering his words for a moment, before looking back at him, “Are you the one who gave my friends and me the power to enter the TV?”

**I gave power to those who could venture through the hollow forest. The ability to conquer one’s Shadow and control it...is something that I did not foresee. But your power, unlike your companions, is something different. Something beyond my understanding.**

Yui couldn’t understand what he meant by “different.” But at this point, she was frankly sick of this. “What matters now, is stopping you. You really think that mankind wishes to be engulfed in the fog forever? I didn’t come this far to lose to someone who believes that.” 

**The erosion of your world is inevitable. However, this power of yours - a new development of mankind - intrigues me. You must be tested.**

The teen‘s mouth went slightly agape. Tested? Before she could ask what he meant, she saw the dark aura escape Adachi’s body, dropping him back to the ground. Frantically, she ran up to him and checked his pulse; thankfully, he was still breathing. Yui looked up as the aura quickly took shape into a huge sphere, with spikes protruding out of it. Finally, the black aura completely disappeared, and she came face to face a huge, emerald-colored eye staring right back at her. It was...an interesting sight to say the least. 

**Defying me is defying the wishes of mankind. Prepare yourself.**

Yui didn’t flinch at his words; instead she glowered back at him, and readied her Persona cards. “You couldn’t possibly understand what humanity wants. And I won’t let you turn everyone into Shadows.” She eyed Adachi’s unconscious body uneasily. _I’ll need to be careful. I can’t let the fight be too close to him._ The ground slightly shook, and Yui glanced up, seeing that Ameno-sagiri was getting ready to strike. 

**Let us begin.**


	5. Two Fools, Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter is here! Sorry for the 8.6k words but I couldn't find a good place to split it that wouldn't be awkward. Hope you enjoy!

Yui jumped back, just barely dodging the fire attack that almost scorched her. Struggling to catch her breath, she clutched her Persona card and focused her energy.

“Izanagi!”

Izanagi sent a wave of electricity, striking Ameno-sagiri, who flinched at the attack and narrowed his eye. 

**You fool. Is it truly just to stand against the wishes of your fellow man?**

“I already told you. Your wish isn’t what mankind wants!” she yelled angrily. At this point, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Her stamina was running out fast, much more so because she was alone. The only good thing was, Ameno-sagiri seemed to be reaching his limit as well. She was able to notice the multitude of breaks she caused on his shell, and the fact that his eye was slightly twitching. 

**So be it. I will grant you death!**

Suddenly, Ameno-sagiri shook violently, causing a massive earthquake. Yui couldn’t keep her balance and fell on her back, groaning in pain. Before she could get up, she saw a wall of flames rapidly approaching. Her eyes widened in panic, and she tried to summon her Persona once again. 

_Iza- No! I won’t make it in time!_

Grimacing, she could only attempt to get up and move out of the way, but the fire was closing in and her muscles were screaming in pain. Gasping, she covered her face with her arms, expecting the blazing heat to burn her. But it never came. 

“Block it! Magatsu-Izanagi!”

Suddenly, her vision was obscured by...Izanagi? No, it _looked_ just like Izanagi, except it's armor was red and it’s naginata was encased in dark flames. It's malign appearance almost made her shudder. Adachi’s voice prompted her to turn around in shock. The detective clutched his head, shaking slightly while taking heavy breaths. He let out a relieved sigh and rushed over to Yui, reaching his hand out to her. She took it gratefully, and slowly stood up, wincing at the pain circling through her body. Adachi flashed her a mischievous grin. “That’s was too close. Getting burned to a crisp isn’t very attractive, y’know?” 

“And letting me do most of the fighting while you took your sweet time napping isn’t very attractive either,” she responded, her lips forming a playful smile. Even in the face of death, Adachi still had the capacity to joke around...not that she minded. It somehow made the situation a little less daunting. Adachi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Touché. That earthquake was the rudest awakening to a nap ever.” 

Ameno-sagiri narrowed his eye at Adachi, seemingly intrigued.

**You, who resolved to carry out man’s wishes, would stand against me?**

“Look, I was doing it mainly because I seriously hate this world, and I wanted it gone. The whole ‘man’s wishes’ thing was mainly my wish. Now, I’ve realized that this world has some things that aren’t so bad.” He glanced at Yui, then back to Ameno-sagiri. “So yeah. Can’t really let you do this. Sorry.” 

**Both of you wield a similar power. How interesting. Very well, I will test each of you to see whether it is wise to put my trust in this new facet of mankind.**

Ameno-sagiri summoned another earthquake, but the two Persona users anticipated and withstood it with no difficulty. Adachi stood in front of Yui, and turned to look at her apologetically. “You’ve done most of the heavy lifting and it looks like you’re about to keel over. Let me take it from here, alright? Just support me from-” He didn’t finish his sentence; instead, he turned his attention to the Persona levitating around Yui. 

Yui knew what he was gawking at, and shrugged her shoulders. “Look, I don’t get it either. But let’s just focus on finishing off Ameno-sagiri. We can talk about it later.” 

Adachi nodded and carefully eyed their opponent, drawing his gun from his holster. “Looks like you did quite a number on him. I think one more strong hit should be enough. We whittle him down a bit more, then deliver a final blow. Got it?”

Honestly, Yui felt weird not being the one constantly barking orders, and instead being the one to follow them. However, it was relieving in a way: she didn’t need to be the leader for once. She nodded, taking a fighting stance. “Got it.”

At once, Adachi clenched his head with his hands, and his Persona struck a devastating blow to their opponent, enough to crack his shell. She immediately noticed he was...smiling? If he really was excited about fighting to the death, then it shouldn’t be a surprise to her at this point. Yui quickly followed up with a powerful wind attack, causing her Ameno-sagiri’s eye to twitch heavily from the gale. 

Adachi's fighting style was...brutal in a sense. His sadistic grin as he clutched his head ordering Magatsu-Izanagi to "rend" their opponent instilled a sense of fear into Yui. Just knowing the fact that she almost had to fight him sent a chill up her spine. It was clear to Yui that he aimed to ridicule and crush his enemy - to reduce them into a pile of ignominy once they faced defeat. Figures. But on the other hand, he could keep his composure long enough to order her around, and predict what Ameno-sagiri would do next. 

After a few more attacks from each of them, Adachi froze for a moment, and nodded his head as if he was affirming something to himself. “I think we’ve buttered him up enough. He’s shaking like hell.” Yui realized he was right. Ameno-sagiri was covered in wounds, and was either shaking tremendously from pain or anger. Hopefully, it was the former, but it was probably both. 

**Impossible! Your power couldn’t possibly overcome mine! You fools are halting the path to a peaceful world!**

Finally, the detective gave her the signal. At that moment, she focused all of her remaining strength into Izanagi. However, she also felt a different power entering her as well. It was dark and heavy, but powerful, balancing out the light energy of her Persona. She savored the feeling for just a moment, before pointing her katana at Ameno-sagiri just as Adachi aimed his gun in the same direction.

“Izanagi!”

“Magatsu-Izanagi!” 

A brilliant light, both white and black, enwrapped them both. Both Izanagis - one light and one dark - charged with their empowered naginatas at Ameno-sagiri. Yui would have never guessed that she’d find herself here, fighting alongside the man who was supposed to be her enemy. Adachi definitely didn’t expect this as well. But here they were, defeating a god-like being. She could almost laugh at the irony of the situation. 

They heard a thunderous crash in front of them, and the light exploded, causing them both to cover their eyes with their arms. The light finally vanished, and life gradually faded from Ameno-sagiri’s eye. He slowly looked down to Yui and Adachi. They met his piercing stare with their own. 

**Indeed, you surpassed my expectations. Very well, I will lift the fog from your world. However, I will be watching. Go now, and show me humanity’s new potential.**

He vanished into a flurry of magic, and the sky transformed from its blood-red color to that of a new dawn. The two Persona users stared at the sky in awe. The calming mix of purple and yellow filled Yui with a feeling of solace. It was over. 

Finally, Yui sat down in a heap, realizing that her vigor was completely depleted at this point. Adachi did the same, his back leaning against hers. The warmth radiating from him was comforting, causing her to take a deep breath: the adrenaline from the fight finally exiting her body. 

Adachi stared up at the changed sky, before breaking the silence. “Looks like it’s over, huh? We kicked his ass pretty good.”

“Well technically _I_ did most of it,” she replied mockingly. At one point she would have agreed, but now her response made her wonder if Adachi rubbed off on her a bit. 

Adachi growled playfully, turning his head slightly. “You little...you would be toast , _literally_ , if I hadn’t stepped in. Be grateful.”

“Fine, fine.” She giggled before continuing with a smile, “Thanks for saving me.”

Suddenly, a gust of wind breezed right by them, catching them both off guard. A small piece of folded paper blew out of Adachi’s front pocket. His eyes widening, he tried to grab it, but it flew right onto Yui’s lap. Confused, she unfolded it and gasped. It was the second warning letter: the one Dojima confiscated from her the day Nanako was kidnapped. 

Adachi probably had it because the police department might be able to get some evidence off of it. This was...the only way to link him to the murders. The detective went rigid behind her. He was probably waiting for her to say something, but she just stared at the paper in silence.

Finally, she gripped it with both hands, and tore it up.

He quickly turned around at the sound, gaping at what she just did. “Why did you do that?!” 

Yui watched as the pieces of paper drifted away in the wind. “I already told you that I don’t want to lose you. Going to jail would be exactly that.” She felt a slight tinge of guilt. After all, she just threw away the investigation and betrayed her friends, for the _killer._ Even worse, Namatame will probably take the fall for the crimes. However, she was prepared to live with the burden of knowing what she did. If anything, that would be her punishment. 

Adachi shook his head in disbelief. “You’re-”

“Insane, right?” she finished. Finally, she turned around to face him, brushing his hand with her own. Her eyes brimmed mischievously. “I also recall telling you that I’m fine with being insane.” 

Adachi’s baffled expression vanished. Instead, he smirked as he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. It was a passionate, yet chaste kiss. It filled Yui with a sense of elation, and she couldn’t help but cup his face with one hand. 

He moved away, snickering. “Geez, I can’t believe you. Well, Ms. Accomplice, I think it’s best that we get out of here.” They both stood up, but Yui struggled as the pain in her body from the battle still lingered. 

The detective noticed and chuckled as he supported her waist with his hands. “You’re really struggling there. Maybe you’d prefer something like _this?_ ” Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

Adachi was carrying her. Her face turned red, and she looked at him frantically. “H-hey, you don’t have to do that! I can walk just fine on my own. It’ll probably get tiring carrying me all the way back to the entrance!” She had to admit she kind of _liked_ this, but she was too embarrassed to tell Adachi that.

Feigning ignorance, Adachi cradled her for a bit, as if he was looking to confirm something. “Tiring, huh? Now that I think about it...you _do_ seem heavier than before.” At that moment, her mouth twitched in anger, and her eyes narrowed at him.

Never mind. She hated this. 

“I swear, even when you’re being genuinely nice, you find the opportunity to be a prick!” She wiggled defiantly in his grasp, until she felt his hold loosen on her. Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Exasperated, she glowered at him.

Adachi shrugged, obviously playing dumb. “Hey don’t look at me like that. You shouldn’t have struggled.” 

As much as Yui wanted to yell at him again, she couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the...normalness of the situation. 

Once she circled Adachi’s name on the list, she doubted that she would never have any memories with him like this again. They seemed out of the realm of possibility. It was hard to imagine that this was actually happening. She gasped as tears started to roll down her cheeks. _Couldn’t even last the day without crying, huh?_

Astonished, Adachi crouched down in a panic. “Crap, did I actually hurt you?!” 

Yui shook her head, smiling through her tears. “N-no. I’m just so happy. I thought these moments with you were over when I found out who you really were. I’m...relieved,” she said, giggling through her sniffles.

Adachi sighed and cupped her face, his dark gray eyes meeting her tear filled ones. “That could have easily been the case. But thanks to your _smooth_ word choice...here we are. So, there’s no need to cry, alright? Come on.” 

She nodded, drying her eyes with her sleeves and standing up. Yui held his hand as they walked side by side.

Two fools, returning to the world that they saved.

* * *

**12/10/11**

Yui looked out the window, too tired to care about the lecture. The pitter-patter of the rain was almost refreshing to hear, instead of seeing the thick fog clouding the town.

The fog disappeared, and Inaba’s residents rejoiced. Although the Investigation Team was confused since they agreed that there was more to the case, there wasn’t much that they could do. It seemed like it was over, and they left it at that. They didn’t talk as much after the case ended, probably because it ended under such bizarre circumstances. Yui of course kept her mouth shut, and assured them that it was solved. However, the feeling of guilt for deceiving them still lingered in her heart. But, she had already destroyed the evidence incriminating Adachi, so it’s not like she could go back to being the morally, just leader of the Investigation Team. What’s done is done. 

Yui hadn’t seen Adachi since the day they came back from the TV world. The police department was in hot pursuit of unveiling the mysteries behind the murders, and Namatame’s investigation was causing many of the officers to work overtime. She still wanted to talk to him as soon possible about some things she couldn’t wrap her head around. Their Izanagis, and how they both got their powers. Everything about the case seemed to connect together so perfectly that it was suspicious. There was something missing. 

For now, she had other things to focus on. Namely, Nanako’s funeral. Dojima was still recovering in the hospital, so she took the liberty of planning out most of it, regardless of his protests. The Investigation Team helped as well, but she found it hard to talk to them, for obvious reasons. She also hadn’t told anyone yet that she was leaving this month. It felt like the moment she said that, that’s all that they would be talking about. It was a soul crushing feeling, knowing that it was so close. 

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of yet another school day. Wanting to get home as soon as possible, Yui quickly packed up and speed walked out of school. After opening her umbrella, she could only take a few steps out of campus before noticing from the distance a familiar suit and messy black hair. Adachi was on his phone, holding an umbrella and leaning against a tree. However, he glanced up and met her surprised gaze. 

She quickly walked over to him, borderline running out of excitement, and Adachi chuckled at her giddiness. They both didn’t say anything at first, probably because of what happened just a few days ago. But Yui finally broke the awkward silence. “Hey, um, are you not working overtime today?”

The detective gave her a tired smile. “Nope. In fact, I stayed up last night to finish some work ahead of time. Got to leave early today.” Adachi looked away for a moment before continuing, “I just...really wanted to see you.” Yui’s heart swelled a bit hearing his last sentence. His eyes had circles under them, and he did look slightly burnt out. 

“I really wanted to see you too. And there’s something I need to talk to you about. We should go somewhere else. It has to do with…” she lowered her voice a little, “the Midnight Channel.” Ameno-sagiri words resurfaced in her mind, causing a slight chill to run through her body. 

**_Your power is something different. Something I do not understand._ **

Adachi immediately perked up and nodded at her request. “Right. There’s some things I wanted to ask you about too.” 

* * *

They decided to head to the Samegawa Flood Plain. It usually wasn’t that crowded when it rained, and there were many tables under the awning. They took a seat at an empty table. Adachi was the first to start talking. “This is about our Personas right?”

“Yeah it is. Ameno-sagiri said some things that rubbed me the wrong way. He told me that my power is different from my friends, and that he didn’t understand it. I always knew that, because I didn’t fight my Shadow to gain the ability to use my Persona. But I never knew why, and somehow he didn’t either. He also said that I did well in ‘playing my part.’ Finally, he later told us that our power is the same. It’s almost like, there’s some bigger picture behind all things, something we can't see, connecting them together.” 

Adachi seemed to ponder her words for a moment, his brows furrowed in concentration. “When I first arrived in Inaba, someone told me about the rumors of the Midnight Channel, and I got my ability to enter the TV right after. There was something similar in Namatame’s reports as well. The strangest part was I don’t remember who told me. If what Ameno-sagiri said is true, then that means you got your power the same way we did.” 

Yui remembered that Chie was the one who told her the rumor of the Midnight Channel. But Adachi and Namatame obviously learned it from someone else. Then, they each got their powers, without having to face their Shadows. Does that mean she along with them were chosen for a reason? “...Are you saying that whoever told you and Namatame about the rumor is the one behind the Midnight Channel, behind everything?” she replied, almost cryptically. 

He nodded in response. “If my detective’s intuition is right, then yeah. Do you remember anything - no matter how small - that looked off when you arrived here back in April?”

She reminisced about her first day in Inaba. Dojima and Nanako picked her up from the train station, then they stopped by the gas station, and they went home. That’s it. Yui sighed, shaking her head. “There was nothing that looked off.”

Crossing his arms, Adachi was silent for a few moments. “Ok, let me rephrase the question. Did you _feel_ that something was off? Like a change?”

Suddenly, Yui gasped in realization. “Wait, I do remember something! I was feeling sick that day. It happened right after I talked to the gas station attendant on the way to the Dojima Residence. It was so sudden and bizarre.”

Adachi’s mouth went slightly agape. “That’s it! He told me about the Midnight Channel. We shook hands, and I felt like I was going to pass out after.” 

The rain seemed to beat down harder, and the sound of thunder clashed in the sky. Adachi got up from the table. “I think it’s time we paid our ‘friend’ a visit, eh?”

“Right.” Yui got up as well, following Adachi back to the shopping district. As they walked through the streets, they noticed that no one else was around. Not even an animal. It was deathly silent except for the rain, giving the town an eerie ambiance. Her blood ran cold when they reached the gas station. The attendant was just standing there in the rain, completely still. 

Adachi chuckled when he saw the lone figure up ahead. “Looks like he knows~” he said in a sing-song voice. “This should be interesting.” Yui bit her lower lip in apprehension. She had to wonder why he had to say it _like that._ It was already unnerving being the only three people here, and they had no idea what this person was capable of. 

They walked up to the gas station attendant, and he turned to them, but his hat was covering his expression. “Oh...can I help you two with something?” His voice seemed perfectly innocent, but it was almost _too_ innocent. 

“What did you do to us?” Yui asked, her fists clenched from anxiety building within her. 

“...That’s a strange question to ask. What do you mean?”

“Drop the charade. When we first came to Inaba, you greeted both of us. Namatame too. What _did_ you do?” Adachi replied, his voice laced with irritation.

“Namatame? Ah, that murder suspect. I remember greeting him as well as you two earlier this year. All I said was ‘Welcome to Inaba.’” He chuckled before continuing, “...What about it? Is something bothering you guys?”

“Did you give us the power to enter the TV?” Yui asked. 

The attendant didn’t answer, and instead burst out laughing. “...How incredible. Not one, but _two_ of my chosen ones made it all the way to me?”

“Chosen ones?” Adachi muttered. 

“Yes. The names of those I chose because of their potential. Tohru Adachi…Taro Namatame...and Yui Narukami. I awakened the power within you three.” 

“Who are you really?” Yui kept her guard up. It’s clear that this person, or being, was something else entirely. 

Suddenly the gas attendant disappeared, and quickly reappeared into the air with a white robe, his piercing red eyes boring down on Yui and Adachi.

**I am Izanami. I created the so-called ‘Midnight Channel’ as part of my plan to understand humanity’s wishes. I originally thought that humans wished for a world of stillness and ignorance; thus, I aimed to envelop the world in the fog and change them into Shadows.**

His voice changed completely, and it was clear that this wasn’t a man, but a woman. Adachi spoke first, seemingly unfazed by her intimidating presence. “You ‘originally thought’ that humans wanted this. What changed?”

Izanami narrowed her eyes at Adachi.

 **You, who was supposed to embody emptiness, have completely strayed from your role. That was something I did not deem possible. I placed Ameno-sagiri - the spirit of fog - within you to watch over your actions, and carry out what I perceived as mankind’s desires. But you, along with she who represents hope, destroyed him.** Izanami glances at Yui, before returning her gaze to Adachi. She looked genuinely confused, as if trying to discern something about the detective. 

Yui raised her eyebrows at this. Hope? And Adachi was supposed to represent emptiness? That was...actually quite fitting, but maybe not anymore. 

**From your behavior, I had thought that humans desired a fabricated world of illusion. Now I find myself...most conflicted. The emptiness in your heart has vanished. How could this be?**

Adachi’s mouth formed a fine line. “It’s true that for my entire life I felt...largely disconnected to this world. No, I _loathed_ it, and I wanted it gone. I thought that my ‘game’ I started would fill the emptiness I felt. But now, I realized that I don’t need it anymore.”

**I do not understand. What could possibly satisfy something so encompassing of your very being?**

Yui flinched in surprise as felt the detective grasp her hand. He was still looking at Izanami, but his eyes softened slightly. She realized what he meant, and her heart fluttered in her chest. _...Oh._

Izanami scrutinized both of them for a moment, before grinning in recognition. 

**So hope was able to overcome emptiness. I see. This is truly a...riveting development. It seems I greatly underestimated the power of human hearts. Very well. I will leave this world untouched. May humanity pave its way to happiness on its own. ...Farewell.**

There was a sudden flash of light, and Izanami disappeared. The rain immediately let up, almost too quickly to be considered natural. 

Yui and Adachi just stared at the place where Izanami once was. “Is it over?” the teen asked, awestruck.

“Yep. It’s definitely over. She looked pretty content with my answer,” Adachi replied, letting out a relieved laugh. “We did it.” The case was _officially_ over, and the fog won’t ever come back. No more having to be the perfect leader. No more waiting for when the next victim would show up on the Midnight Channel. Finally, she could just be a normal teenager again. 

But now, she had someone that she could share her new future with. 

The sudden noise of townsfolk returning caused Yui and Adachi to let go of each other’s hands in a panic. Hopefully, no one saw that. They looked at each other once more, not exactly sure what to say at this point. But Adachi finally broke the silence. “Hey, uh, would you like to come over to my place? There was something else I wanted to talk to you about.” He sounded a bit nervous, and Yui picked up on that immediately. 

She bit her lip at his tone. “Oh, uh, sure,” she replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. _Geez, stop worrying. It probably isn’t a big deal._

* * *

Adachi's apartment never struck her as particularly odd before. But now, she saw how much it reflected the life he's lived. The empty beer cans laying around the kitchen, no pictures of his friends or family, and just an overall dreary appearance. It made her sad, knowing that he was in here everyday stuck with his own dark thoughts. However, she believed that it would change for the better now that she finally broke through to him.

Once they entered the apartment, the tension in the air increased significantly. They both sat on the couch, and Yui immediately spoke up. “Is something wrong?” She wanted to ease his mind on whatever it was. 

Adachi was silent for a moment, looking a bit crestfallen. “Dojima-san told me that you’re going back to the city this month. Is that true?”

Her eyes widened at his question. She guessed her uncle didn’t really mind if Adachi knew. He probably thought he wasn’t that close with her in the first place. Yui sighed forlornly. “My mom doesn’t want me to stay here anymore. After what happened to Nanako...she’s apparently worried about me.” The teen clenched her fists in frustration. “But she doesn’t get it. She doesn’t understand that dragging me back to Tokyo would just make it worse.”

The detective looked away, biting his lip, seemingly hesitant about something. “Look, I don’t want you to go, really. But…maybe this might be a good idea for you.”

Yui froze at his words, looking at him in disbelief. “What are you saying? You just said you didn’t want me to go. I’m fine, really.” She couldn’t understand why he was alright with this. 

“I can tell that this month, this _year_ even, has messed you up a lot. Your uncle sees it too. And I'm responsible for a lot of that. I think that leaving for now, getting your head straight, and coming back to visit when you’re better is best. I...Damn it. What I’m trying to say is, I’m...worried about you.” It sounded like Adachi had never said those words truthfully to another human being. He was clearly struggling to convey his thoughts, and Yui got the feeling that this is probably the first time he felt that he could be so open to someone: he was feeling _vulnerable._ Still, she wasn’t sure about this. 

“I can tell, y’know. That you aren’t sleeping well,” he continued, pointing to his under eye to indicate what he meant. 

Yui let out a pitiful laugh. “I guess it really is that obvious, huh?”

“Is it...something you want to talk about?” he asked, looking at her with concern. 

She stared straight ahead, remembering the past few sleepless nights she’s had. “Nightmares never really bothered me before. But now...they terrify me. I don’t know, maybe being in that house alone is affecting me more than I thought. Sometimes they’re of the day Nanako died, if you weren’t there to comfort me.” Yui could almost feel the fog boxing her in, the sense of loneliness she felt in her nightmares creeping inside her.

“And other days, they’re of...you.”

Adachi’s mouth went slightly agape, but he didn’t say anything, gesturing her to continue.

Yui gulped and exhaled shakily. “Like if you didn’t back down in the TV world.” A laughter filled with insanity rang in her mind - the yellow eyes of a Shadow shrouded in madness. “I-I know that they’re just nightmares and they don’t mean anything. But, knowing that they could have been _real,_ is just…” She didn’t finish her sentence, and just gazed at the ground, a self-deprecating look on her face. _When did I get so weak?_

“Yui, I’m sorry.” Adachi’s tone softened, he placed his hand on hers, and Yui looked at him a little in shock. “I know what you’re thinking right now, and you don’t need to feel so ashamed. It’s...my fault that you’re going through this hell. In fact, if you want to punch me for this, then be my guest.” His admission of guilt seemed like he forced out it from the pits of his mind. It was genuine, but she could tell it took all of his will power to say it. 

“Punch you…?” Yui asked, a bit puzzled. That was unexpected, way too unexpected. Suddenly, she burst into a fit of giggles, and Adachi looked at her genuinely confused. “I could never do that, but thanks for the offer. Instead, I’ll do this.” 

She leaned forward, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, giving him a kind smile. “Thank you.”

The detective’s eyes widened slightly, and his face flushed pink. “W-well, if that made you feel better, I'm fine with that. But, do you understand what I’m saying? About going back?”

She couldn’t help but remember the reflection of herself that she saw the day she found out who the killer was. A face drained of color. Hollow eyes. The amount of times she cried during December was more than she would cry in a year. Now, she realized that’s what Dojima and Adachi were referring to. It horrified her, knowing that they saw that. “...You really think that this is what’s best for me?” she asked quietly. 

Adachi nodded: there wasn’t a hint of hesitation. Yui sighed and rubbed her hands over her face to compose herself. “First, can you promise me something?” 

“What is it?” the detective questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Just, take care of my uncle for me. I know it might be a bit uncomfortable, but he needs a friend, now more than ever. He’s...in a lot of pain.” Yui knew that Adachi cared about Nanako and Dojima, but it was a complicated situation for him. However, having to leave her uncle alone was a hard pill to swallow. She of course, knew what loneliness could do to a person. 

The detective’s mouth formed a hard line; however, he finally nodded. “Ok, I promise. And don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to ditch him in the first place. I was just nervous, because of everything that happened, y’know?” 

“I get it. I’m just glad you weren’t going to abandon him because of what happened.” Yui pressed her lips together before continuing, “Ok. I’ll go back to the city peacefully, since everyone thinks it’s the best option for me.” 

A smile formed on Adachi’s face, and he brought a hand to her head and affectionately ruffled her hair. “Don’t worry. We’ll keep in touch. And if I kiss ass enough, I can probably convince the higher ups to transfer me back to the central office in Tokyo.” 

Yui’s eyes lit up in excitement. She could see Adachi anytime she wanted. Maybe even after she graduates, they could get an apartment together. Her parents probably wouldn’t care at that point. Adachi laughed at her enthusiasm. “Geez, your eyes are glittering,” he then turned away, a slight blush on his face. “...it’s cute.” 

Her eyes widened at his unusual response. Adachi had _never_ been this...fluffy before. She didn’t think he’d ever actually called her cute either. And that fact that he was acting embarrassed...

It was _adorable._

Thrilled, Yui bit her lip to stifle the squeal that was threatening to come out. She desperately wanted to see more of this side. 

Adachi looked at her in surprise. “W-what are you getting so excited for?! All I said was that you’re...cute.” He quickly realized his grave mistake in repeating that word. Yui couldn’t hold back any longer and pounced on him. 

The detective grunted as he fell back on the couch, and Yui giggled as she hovered over him. “I think that _you’re_ the cute one.” 

He gawked at her in disbelief, his face completely red at this point. “What the hell are you saying?! Most guys don’t like being called cute by their girlfriend.” They both stiffened at the last word. 

... _girlfriend?_

It took a few moments, but Yui finally processed what he just said. Finally, she gave him a sly smile, leaning down so that their faces were almost touching. “Girlfriend, huh?” 

“E-er, well.” Adachi’s eyes darted around the room frantically. Then looked back up at Yui, probably curious as to what she’d do next. “Yeah, you’re my girlfriend.” The teen felt her heart swell at his words. She could tell that they were genuine, and she responded in the first way that came to mind. 

At that moment, Yui’s lips brushed against his. Adachi quivered at the delicate touch. He brought his hands to her waist, slightly pushing her closer. Yui felt herself tremble as he brushed his fingertips up and down. She gave him a small peck on his lips. Then - unable to restrain herself any longer - she quickly captured his lips with her own. The instant Adachi opened his mouth, she slipped her tongue inside, exploring each part of him. He grunted in surprise, and his fingers dug into her waist. Wet noises filled Yui’s ears and she felt an intense desire building up inside her. Finally, she moved away, breathing heavily and staring into his eyes. Slowly, her hand moved down to tease his belt buckle, and she gave him a suggestive smile. “Tohru...I want you.” 

This situation reminded her of the night she drank with him. The alcohol made her feel so assertive, and she was feeling that similar sensation she felt back then. But now it seemed stronger: it was her feelings that were driving her behavior. 

Adachi chuckled, a sultry smile on his face. “Sorry Yui. Playtime is over.” His eyes became animalistic so fast that Yui didn’t even process it. Suddenly, the detective sat up and pushed Yui under him, causing her to yelp in surprise. He took off his jacket and hastily threw it to the ground. It was like he changed personalities in a heartbeat. Quickly, he pulled her school uniform up, and she lifted her arms so he could take off. The coolness of the room against her newly exposed skin made the heat coursing through her body a little less suffocating. 

She felt his hand press down against her exposed skin, and she hitched her breath as he teased the clasp of the middle of her bra. Adachi leaned down, planting light kisses across her collarbone. Each touch made her shudder in delight. Yui ran a hand through his hair, slightly tugging when she felt him start to nip against the tender flesh of her neck. Finally, she heard the all too familiar sound of her bra being unclasped, and her heart jumped. 

The detective froze for a moment, seemingly contemplating something; then, a sinister smirk grew on his face. He got off her and sat back on the couch. Yui looked at him, a little bit nervous. _Oh god, what is he thinking?_

“Y’know. I’ve been wanting to try something _a little_ different this time. You could call it a challenge. If you put on a good show for me, _then_ I’ll fuck you. How about it? Hmm?” She sat up, pondering his words for a moment, not understanding what he meant. Finally, her face flushed red, and her jaw dropped. 

_He wants me to…! In front of him?!_

Adachi arched an eyebrow. “How can you act so embarrassed, but then be a total slut in bed? You admitted before that you fantasized about me. You don’t think I’m curious about it? It’s not that far fetched from what we’ve always been doing. I’ll just sit back and watch you enjoy yourself,” he purred, eyeing her up and down. 

On the days that he visited the house, she couldn’t help but think and act on some...very lewd thoughts when she laid on her futon. Imagining if they were alone together, or if he was lying down right next to her. She wanted to bury those embarrassing memories from her mind, and now they were forcibly being brought back up. It was humiliating. 

Pouting a little, she narrowed her eyes at him. His stupid smirk was starting to irritate her. All she wanted now was to wipe it off his face. To make him squirm and lose control just watching her. _Fine then._

Yui didn’t say anything. Instead, she laid back down on the couch, scooting a bit further back to rest her head on the throw pillow. She reminisced back to the times when she did this before the day of the summer festival, imagining Adachi’s hands instead of her own. Closing her eyes, she removed her unclasped bra, tossing it to the floor. Slowly, she brought one hand to her breast, massaging it and rolling her nipple in between her fingers. Yui recalled exactly the way he does it, every touch, trying to mimic what she remembered. Her breath slightly hitched at the pleasant sensation while other hand moved to gently trace patterns on her stomach, gradually lowering to lift her skirt up. 

She didn’t feel ready to look Adachi in the eye just yet, still feeling a bit self conscious. Instead, she focused on her own body: the dozens of fantasies and memories she had clouding her mind. There were almost too many to consider, so she decided to focus on one of the impactful ones: the night she told Adachi she loved him. Yui remembered how he teased her, licking and nipping at her inner thighs before finally giving her the attention that she was pining for. It was so frustratingly slow, but each touch was so much more intoxicating. Naturally, her hand started to imitate the memory, pinching and caressing her thighs while she continued to toy with her breast in the other. Her mind was becoming hazier by the second, and her breathing gradually becoming heavier and tinged with lust. 

“Look at you. Touching yourself the same way that I do it...I’m glad you remember who you belong to. Such a _good girl,”_ Adachi murmured seductively, the praise eliciting a small gasp from Yui. 

Out of patience, Yui moved down to gently rub her clit through her soaked panties, and she let out a lustful moan, grinding into her hand. “Mmm...Tohru…” breathed out. At that moment, she heard Adachi shift in his seat, and his breath slightly hitch. Finally, she opened her eyes, curious to see his expression. The detective’s face had a slight shade of red, and he bit his lip, gazing at her playing with her sensitive nub. She glanced at the bulge in his pants, and back to his carnal gaze. 

Smirking at how worked up he was, she slid her skirt and panties down her legs and tossed them, not breaking eye contact with him once. Yui spread her legs, letting him take in how aroused she was. Adachi gulped, eyeing her slick entrance and inhaling sharply.“...Fuck,” he muttered, starting to unbuckle his pants. 

The embarrassment she felt holding her back prior now actually made her _hellbent_ on making him regret offering this challenge. “I thought you said you were only going to watch _,”_ she teased. Yui brought two fingers to stroke her slit, the obscene noises making her bite back a whine. That was meant to tease him even further, but she realized it just worked her up even more. 

“You smartass,” Adachi growled, glaring playfully at her and stopping his hand. Yui giggled and pressed her two fingers in, gasping and rolling her head back at the feeling of _finally_ being filled. Honestly, she would have preferred for Adachi to fuck her instead, but he did this to himself. Looking at him, she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking and sucking them languidly. Adachi let out a small huff, his fists clenched to the point that his knuckles were white. 

She gazed at him with desire, bringing her hand back down to thrust her two fingers in the way that she, as well as Adachi knew, liked it most. Shuddering in satisfaction, Yui brought her other hand to circle her clit, faster than before. Waves of pleasure spread throughout her body, and she let out weak sighs and moans at the sensation. With the detective eyeing her with his lustful gaze, she didn’t think she could last much longer. Yui wanted him so bad at this point, and she needed him to give in _now._ “T-Tohru I..!”

“You moan like a whore. What do you want, Yui?” Adachi asked, amidst his heavy breaths, looking at her expression intoxicated with pleasure. 

“I w-want your cock inside me. P-please I can’t-” Yui felt the familiar sensation of her orgasm approaching. She shut her eyes in ecstasy, but before she could push herself over the edge, she felt her hands forcibly being pulled away. Whining in frustration, she opened her eyes to see Adachi holding her hands by her sides, clenching his teeth slightly, and his expression nigh indiscernible. She stared at him, flabbergasted at what he just did. 

Adachi leaned down next to her ear. “You win,” he whispered. Yui yelped as suddenly he carried her up off the couch and stumbled into his room. He threw her on the bed, and harshly kicked the door closed. She sat up, chuckling at how worked up he was: his forehead had a light sheen of sweat, and he eyed her as he frantically removed his shirt, pants, and underwear. Out of all the times they’ve had sex, she had never seen him this desperate before, and she silently praised herself for that. Usually, it was the other way around, but seeing his neglected erection told her how much he needed this. 

“Geez, Yui. That was...something else entirely,” Adachi murmured, letting out a short laugh. He sat down next to her, and reached over to the bedside table to get the condom sitting on top of it. Yui grabbed his hand once he put it on. The detective raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. “I want to be on top,” she whispered, averting her eyes for a moment. Her heart sped up slightly in anticipation. She’d never actually been on top before, but she was feeling...bolder than usual, probably because of what she _just_ did for him. 

The detective let out a low whistle at her request. “Was wondering when you’d want to do that. Alright, _Ms. Accomplice,_ go for it.” Yui slowly shuffled closer and straddled him, wrapping her arms around him, and brushed her slit against his cock. Tilting her head back and shutting her eyes, she shuddered from the light but powerful sensation. Adachi placed his hands on her thighs, caressing her, encouraging her with sweet whispers in her ear. “Come on, what’re you waiting for?” he murmured, his voice tinged with his own impatience. 

She met his gaze, finally sinking onto his cock, feeling herself accommodate him perfectly. They both closed their eyes, each letting out a satisfied moan. Adachi eyed her up and down, taking in how erotic she looked. Her face flushed, her eyes darkened with desire, and her hardened nipples were just begging to be toyed with. “You’re so fucking perfect. The only one for me,” he said in a trance-like manner as his hands roamed across her body, brushing against her nipples at one point. Yui quivered euphorically at his words.

“I could say the same about you,” she mustered out, grinning at him. Her hands roamed across his chest in equal fervor, and she savored the small pants he let out. One hand brushed against his messy, self-cut bangs that _conventionally_ should be fixed. Yet, something about the them charmed her rather than deterred her. She didn’t know how to describe it, but it was so _him,_ in a sense.

Adachi noticed her scrutinizing them and raised an eyebrow. “Are you making fun of my hair?”

Yui giggled and shook her head. “The opposite actually. I was admiring it.” 

Adachi snorted. “You like my hair? Even I know it’s a horrible mess.” 

“But that’s what I love about it. It’s so you.” Yui replied, her fingers stroking his hair tenderly.

Adachi’s face slightly flushed at her affectionate words. “Huh, well if you say so...” 

As much as Yui would love to go on a tangent about what else she loved about him, the impatience that was dulled earlier began to resurface. Not wasting another second, Yui slowly began to move her hips, eliciting pleasured gasps from both of them. “Shit...you feel so amazing...”Adachi breathed out, moving a hand to brush a few of her silver locks out of her face, cupping her cheek. Yui smiled at him lovingly, placing her hand atop of his, and touched their foreheads together. Her other hand went to his chest, and she could _feel_ his heart racing. This was completely different from all the other times they’ve had sex: she felt truly loved by him. She could feel his heavy breathing against hers as she gyrated around his cock, and she couldn’t help but feel slightly light-headed from the intense heat. 

“Here, lean forward a little…” Adachi said, pulling her a bit closer. Yui did so, not knowing why until she felt her clit grind against him as she slid onto his cock. Surprised, she quickly buried her face into his neck, trying to stifle a loud moan. The intoxicating scent of his cologne not exactly quelling how overwhelmed she felt. Adachi chuckled, his hands moving to caress her back. “Don’t. I need to hear you, Yui.”

She slowly nodded, lifting her face from his neck, letting her gasps grow increasingly louder. Adachi groped her breasts, massaging them roughly and pinching her nipples. Yui felt completely overwhelmed by his touch, her feelings for him, and one particular thrust made her borderline scream in pleasure. Quickly, she stopped and covered her mouth out of embarrassment. _What was that?_

Adachi froze out of shock, then let out a sinister laugh. “I didn’t know you could make _that_ kind of noise.” Suddenly, Adachi fell back on the bed, pulling her down with him. Sorry, _sweetheart_ , I’ll be taking it from here.” 

Yui felt a chill run down her spine at the sadistic tone in his voice. At that moment, she realized she just flipped the switch on him, and that there was no going back. “Wait-” 

Adachi rolled over, so that she was beneath him now, still inside her. It all happened so fast, that Yui just stared at him in disbelief. He leered at her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down on the bed. Then, he started thrusting into that same spot at a terrifying pace. The teen’s eyes widened as she felt her breath was stolen for a moment. Those scream-like moans forced themselves out of her. Her sense of shame was dwindling. She tried to bite her lip to control the noises, but Adachi forced a short, yet vicious kiss on her. 

“I _told_ you not to cover your mouth,” he whispered into her ear dangerously. At that moment, she shuddered in a peculiar mixture of fear and ecstasy. When he was like this, she impulsively wanted to do what he ordered. Yui felt her last bit of shame break, and she let her pleasured gasps fill the room. “That’s right...” Adachi smirked at her surrender and leaned down to bite the soft flesh of her neck, licking at the mark he created. She gasped at the pain, but it mixed with the pleasure, only intensifying her need to come as she wrapped his legs around his waist. He laughed darkly between his own grunts, relishing in watching her lose herself completely. 

Yui felt a familiar, tingling sensation pooling within her. She couldn’t talk and instead gazed at him pleadingly, and he knew exactly what she wanted. He didn’t say anything at first, and instead kissed her temple: an innocent gesture amidst his ruthless thrusts. “Come for me, Yui,” he cooed in a breathy voice. Finally, she couldn’t handle him toying with her any longer. She cried out, arching her back as she felt her orgasm overtake her, feeling her whole body tense up. 

Adachi kept slamming into her; his forehead was touching hers, and she couldn’t help but bring a hand to his cheek. They gazed into each other’s eyes. His eyes were wild, but at the same time, she could also see a hint of tenderness. 

She watched him, still slightly out of breath, as he shut his eyes tightly and came with a loud moan. His shaking hands were planted on either side of Yui, trying to not collapse on top of her. He quickly moved right next to her, attempting to catch his breath. Then, he chuckled, turning his head to her. “Never thought you were a screamer. _That_ was certainly something.” 

She pouted at him, turning around to hide her embarrassed face. Yui wouldn’t have guessed that either, but it was still mortifying that she raised her voice that loud. Adachi wrapped one arm around her from behind, trying to reassure her. “Hey, don’t be ashamed. It was really hot seeing you let loose like that.” 

_Damn it._

Yui really couldn’t stay mad at him when he said things like that. She turned around again, looking at him a bit quizzically. This almost reminded her of the day she told him she wanted to see his true self, and she definitely saw an... interesting side to him. But she loved it. 

“Really? You didn’t think it was weird?” she mumbled. 

The detective chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m the last person who should be judging someone for being weird. And...um I-” 

Adachi’s breath suddenly hitched, and he averted his eyes, biting his lip. Yui raised one eyebrow in bewilderment. “You, what?” She felt he was holding back something important, judging by how stiff he went. 

After a few more silent moments, Adachi muttered something too quiet for Yui to hear. She leaned in closer. “Huh?”

“I-er…” Once again, Adachi said whatever he was trying to say in a feeble voice. He also started trembling a little, and he was blushing. What is going on with him? 

Yui eyed him, a little bit concerned. “Are you alr-“

“I love you,” Adachi rambled, extremely fast - full of awkwardness as well. But not fast enough to the point that Yui didn’t understand. Her heart skipped a beat; she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, and her face turned as red as Adachi’s. Finally, she burst into laughter, and he looked at her in astonishment. “And now _you’re_ laughing at me. Well th-”

He didn’t get to finish, as Yui immediately pressed her lips to his. She wrapped an arm around him, and he froze for a moment before running his hand affectionately through her hair. A wonderful feeling of joy fluttered in her chest. His adorable blushing and mumbling though…that definitely made it worth the wait. The teen planted a few chaste kisses on his lips before pulling away, flashing him a radiant smile. “I love you too. But then again, you already knew that.” 

“Yeah. I just never really realized it until a few days ago,” he replied, his tone laced with guilt over what happened four days prior. “But you tried your damndest to get it into my thick skull, and I’m...grateful for that. Thank you.” Adachi kissed her forehead, and Yui savored the pleasant warmth she felt, snuggling into his chest. 

At last, she had someone whom she could always be herself with. A man who thought that no one could love him, who thought that this world was horrible, turned out to be the only person that could save her from her worst fear. Even though she had to fight, _literally,_ to break through to him, it was worth it in the end. Did she fight and stand for the truth like she was supposed to? 

Well...that’s debatable. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Adachi didn’t think that he’d be here. Rather, he thought that he would have watched the world vanish into the fog, or rotted in jail for the rest of his life. He didn’t give a shit about the world, and he thought no one in the world gave a shit about him. The former may still be true, but the latter... _she_ proved him wrong. A teenage girl, who he thought he could manipulate for his own amusement, ended up turning the tables on him instead. 

And honestly, he was fine with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when your one-shot smut you wrote out of boredom turned into a multi-chapter fic because plot bunnies wouldn't stop forming. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm glad to say that I'm proud of it. Definitely one of the harder pairings that I've written. Thank you to everyone who read this. :D (p.s. if you see a little changes to the fic here and there I just fixed a some things I didn’t have time to change since I had to rush the rest of the chapters out before I started college again)


End file.
